Digimon union: Colisión de dimensiones
by Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28
Summary: El multiuniverso se encuentra a un paso del caos total. Tai ha sido contactado, junto con otros chicos, por una entidad extraña que los ha reclutado para salvar el mundo que conocen. Festejando el quinceavo aniversario del 1 de agosto de 1999.
1. I

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Digimon me pertenecen. Esto lo hice por mero entretenimiento y sin fines lucrativos.**

**Advertencia: Esta es una historia en la que se ensalza a la primera temporada de Digimon sobre las demás. Este es mi primer fic.**

**Llevo 13 años desarrollando esta historia que tuvo como inspiración a el juego conocido como Digimon Rumble Arena para la PSOne.**

* * *

"[...] no tengo vocación ni virtud de narrador, ignoro por completo las leyes de la composición dramática, y si me he embarcado en esta empresa es porque confío en la luz de lo mucho que he leído en la vida." _Gabriel García Márquez._

* * *

I

Corría el primero de agosto en Odaiba, Japón. La ciudad empezaba a experimentar el cambio de rutina que trae consigo las vacaciones de verano. El sol del medio día junto con una brisa refrescante invitaban a disfrutar del clima saliendo a las calles a pasear y divertirse; por lo que los parques recreativos estaban repletos de niños sonrientes jugando y socializando.

En uno de los balcones, de uno de los tantos edificios departamentales de la ciudad, se encontraba una niña de unos ocho años, tez blanca, cabello corto y castaño, y ojos color rubí. Tenía las manos apoyadas en el barandal, su mirada se dirigía y perdía en el horizonte; sus pensamientos la habían separado del mundo terrenal. Cuando de repente se oyó un estruendoso ruido al interior de la habitación.

Dentro observo una pila de cajas tiradas y debajo el cuerpo de un niño de 12 años.

-¿Qué te pasó hermano?- Preguntó la niña llena de curiosidad.

-Estaba buscando la copia de lo foto que nos tomamos con los muchachos hace un año. Estoy seguro que la deje dentro de una de estas cajas, pero cuando quise bajar una accidentalmente las demás se cayeron sobre mí- respondió el hermano con un poco de dificultad debido a los golpes que se había dado.

La niña comenzó a ayudar a su hermano a levantarse. El joven era de tez morena y su cabello, color castaño oscuro, no tenía una forma común; estaba desarreglado como si acabara de levantarse de la cama. Sus ojos, castaños también, se dirigieron a su hermana y preguntó:

-¿Qué estabas haciendo afuera Kari? Sabes que en verano te tienes que cuidar más, no quiero que te enfermes y menos hoy que quedamos de vernos con los muchachos-

-Estaba viendo el cielo- contesto Kari con un susurro.

En ese momento se escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse seguida del grito de una mujer: -¡TAICHI KAMIYA ¿POR QUÉ DEJASTE TU EQUIPO DE FÚTBOL TIRADO EN LA SALA?!-

Inmediatamente el tono de la cara de Taichi, o Tai para sus amigos, se torno azulado y empezaba a sudar a mares.

-Enseguida las recojo mamá- dijo Tai, pero antes de salir de la recamara se detuvo y con una voz preocupada preguntó: -¿Te sientes bien Kari?-

-La verdad hermano es que tengo un mal presentimiento- este comentario hizo que Tai cambiara la expresión de su rostro a uno serio. El año pasado había aprendido que su hermana era especial, tenía una luz que la hacía única y diferente de los demás, y el hecho de que tuviera un mal presentimiento lo hizo preocuparse, agregado a que ella no solía expresar su sentir para no preocupar a los demás. Pero inmediatamente recordó que estaba metido en problemas y decidió hacer lo que le había dicho a su madre.

-Eres muy bueno para hacer desastres hermano- comentó Kari, ambos caminaban por la banqueta de su edificio. Tai con las manos detrás de la cabeza sólo pudo contestar con un quejido, no tenía como defenderse, el haber dejado su balón de fútbol y la maleta abierta en la orilla del sillón; cuyo contenido se había dispersado por todo el piso de la sala, y la pila de cajas que dejó en su cuarto eran suficientes pruebas para sostener el argumento de su hermana.

Se dirigían a un parque cercano en el que se reunirían con sus compañeros de aventuras para celebrar el primer aniversario de su viaje, en el verano de 1999, a un mundo de ensueño, en el que conocieron a unas criaturas llamadas digimons y con quienes salvaron ambos mundos: el digimundo de donde, lógicamente, son los digimons y el mundo real en donde viven los humanos. Su participación fue crucial para llevar a buen término dicha tarea, pues al ser los "Niños elegidos" eran los únicos que podían solucionar las alteraciones dimensionales.

Al arribar al lugar de encuentro pasó algo completamente inusual: eran los primeros en llegar. Era inusual porque Tai tenía la fama de llegar algo tarde a cualquier lado. Así que decidieron esperar bajo la sombra de un árbol. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintieron la presencia de una persona. Era el pequeño Takeru, T.K., Takaishi, un niño de nueve años, de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules. El tiempo había hecho su tarea con el chico quien había crecido considerablemente en los meses que no se habían visto.

-Hola, ¿cómo han estado?- Pregunto el recién llegado.

-¡T.K. es un gusto verte de nuevo!- Le respondió Tai. Mientras Kari sólo atinó a decir un simple "hola" acompañado de un movimiento de mano y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro en señal de saludo.

-No pensé que fueras a venir solo T.K.- comentó Tai, pues era bien sabido que debido a su corta edad, su mamá o hermano no lo hubiesen dejado ir sin compañía por la calle.

-No vine solo, mi mamá me trajo al parque, pero se quedo hablando con mi hermano, hace mucho que no lo veía y yo decidí adelantarme a ver si ya había llegado alguien- respondió el pequeño.

-Entonces Matt ya llegó- mencionó Tai.

En ese momento la tierra empezó a temblar, la primera reacción de Tai, fue proteger a los dos infantes que lo acompañaban, pero un sonido hizo que los tres dirigieran sus miradas al suelo notando que, a diez metros delante de ellos, se había formado, en el piso, una grieta de una gran longitud, como si hubiese partido a la mitad la tierra, de ella una barrera de color turquesa había brotado; haciendo que dejara de temblar.

Inmediatamente Tai revisó que su hermana y amigo estuvieran bien, para posteriormente dirigirse hacia la extraña barrera. En el momento que estuvo delante de semejante fenómeno pudo notar que del otro lado se podía ver el resto de la ciudad. A simple vista todo parecía normal, pero un algo hizo que su rostro se mostrará sorprendido. Ahí, en un anuncio publicitario, cerca de una parada de autobús, se podía ver que pertenecía al año 2003. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver aparecer frente a él una silueta de un muchacho, de su misma estatura y con facciones parecidas a la de él, exceptuando que la forma del cabello era completamente diferente. Pero lo que definitivamente llamó su atención fueron los lentes de aviador que portaba en la cabeza la silueta. Eran idénticos a los que él llevaba colgados en el cuello junto con una banda de color azul marino.

-¿Taichi?- Dijo la sombra ante la sorpresa de Tai, cómo sabía ese ser su nombre.

Pero de repente una luz salió del bolsillo de su pantalón. Al introducir su mano sacó su dispositivo digital (mejor conocido como digivice) un pequeño artefacto tecnológico color blanco, con una pequeña pantalla en su centro. Del artefacto salió un humo color blanco que formaron el contorno de un rostro humano.

-Disculpa mi intromisión y mis modales, pero en este momento no puedo presentarme pues el tiempo apremia. Sólo puedo decirte que el digimundo se encuentra en peligro y si no hacemos algo pronto el mundo de los humanos también perecerá. Así que necesito teletransportarte para que nos ayudes a salvarnos de la catástrofe que se nos avecina, pero no puedo hacerlo en contra de tu voluntad. Así que, ¿aceptas?- Pregunto ese extraño ser.

Tai miro hacia atrás y vio que a T.K. junto con su hermana. -T.K. te pido por favor que cuides de Kari- dirigiéndose al ser de humo sólo dijo: -Acepto.- No había meditado demasiado en su decisión, ya que no era su estilo. Además, la situación no lo permitía.

Lo siguiente que vio Tai fue una luz cegadora y sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más liviano, y mientras se sumergía en ese mar de calma escuchó distintas voces gritar su nombre.


	2. II

**Aclaración: Cuando comencé a idear esta historia (hace 13 años; aproximadamente) manejé los nombres que se empleaban en el doblaje latino, por lo que determiné respetar esa parte del proceso creativo y utilizarlos aunque en su versión original sean otros. También me vi en la necesidad de homologar las etapas de evolución de los digimons y decidí emplear la de Digimon Adventure por ser con la que más estoy familiarizado.**

* * *

II

Lo primero que hizo Tai al tener conciencia de sí fue abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente tuvo que cerrarlos y comenzar a abrirlos lentamente pues la luz del sol, que le daba directamente en el rostro, acababa por deslumbrarlo. Se sentó y ya con un poco más de calma notó que se encontraba en un bosque. Parte de él se le hacía familiar, pero no pudo profundizar más en sus cavilaciones pues una voz lo interrumpió.

-¡Tai, Tai, Tai! ¡Qué alegría que ya despertaste!- pronuncio un pequeño ser redondo, de piel rosada, con dos orejas largas y una sonrisa que abarcaba el ancho su rostro. Su nombre, Koromon y era el digimon compañero de Tai.

-¡Koromon, que bueno es verte de nuevo!- exclamó el chico, seguido de un fuerte abrazo, sin duda en el tiempo que habían estado separados fue duro para ambos.

Al ponerse de pie sintió que se había encogido algunos centímetros. Se examinó meticulosamente y se dio cuenta de que tenía de vuelta su playera azul de mangas cortas, con una estrella naranja impresa en cada uno de los antebrazos. Sus pantaloncillos cafés y, sus tenis, calcetas y guantes blancos completaban su indumentaria. Su digivice se encontraba en la cintura de su pantalón y en el bolsillo derecho tenía su monocular.

-Koromon ¿estamos en el digimundo?- preguntó Tai, pues aunque ya tenía un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, no había logrado olvidarlo del todo; era imposible.

-No estoy seguro Tai, es cierto que se parece al bosque de la Isla File, pero también siento que un lugar distinto- contestó el digimon.

-Por cierto, ¿en donde están los demás?- volvió a preguntar el muchacho.

-Eso tampoco lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo era que estaba en mi forma de Agumon con Gabumon recogiendo leña y de repente una luz me deslumbró. Cuando desperté me encontré en medio de este bosque y noté que había regresado a mi etapa bebé y que tú estabas a unos metros de mi- explicó el digimon.

-Ya veo, ya se me hacía raro que estuvieras en esta etapa. Lo mejor será que recorramos el bosque a ver si encontramos a los demás- sugirió Tai, por lo que empezaron a caminar para reconocer el lugar y encontrar a sus demás amigos digimons.

Koromon comenzó a brincar por los alrededores. En ese momento encontraron una pequeña esfera de luz.

-¡Mira Tai, una luz! ¡Tengo hambre! Me pregunto si esa esfera tendrá buen sabor.

El digimon se arrojó con su boca abierta hacía la esfera de luz atrapándola dentro de ella. Al momento ambos amigos se quedaron paralizados, sintieron una conexión mística entre los dos y una enorme paz surgir de sus cuerpos. Sus mentes quedaron en blanco y parecía que se habían vuelto uno con la naturaleza. Al reaccionar ambos se miraron.

-¿Qué fue eso Tai, tu también lo sentiste?- preguntó el digimon.

-Si Koromon, pero en verdad no tengo idea de que fue lo que nos pasó- contesto el muchacho.

Tai y Koromon se pusieron alerta al escuchar unos pasos cerca de donde ellos estaban. De repente apareció una silueta y era la que había visto junto a esa barrera extraña. Pero ahora podía ver que se trataba de un joven, de su edad, tez morena y cabello marrón. Vestía una chamarra azul con una decoración de flamas rojas que cubría la mitad inferior. Sus shorts eran cafés, su calzado eran una botas color naranja y portaba unos guantes color amarillo. Pero sin duda lo que más llamó la atención de Tai fueron los lentes de aviador que tenía puestos sobre la cabeza y que podría jurar que eran los suyos.

-¡Tai, pero ¿qué te pasó? ¿por qué estas otra vez como de once años?- cuestionó el extraño muchacho.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad no me acuerdo haberte visto. Aunque no puedo negar que me resultas extrañamente familiar- contestó Tai quien además se estaba rascando la nuca en señal de disculpa por no recordar.

-¿Cómo que no me reconoces? Soy Davis, uno de los nuevos "Niños elegidos". No me digas que tampoco te acuerdas que tú me regalaste tus lentes- comentó el joven.

-¡Ah! ¡Davis, si por eso te me hacías tan familiar! Perdona que no te reconociera pero es que si no mal recuerdo tienes la misma edad que mi hermana y en estos momentos aparentas la mía. Además, no recuerdo haberte dado mis lentes, es más los tengo colgados en mi cuello- respondió Tai.

-No me había dado cuenta de eso Tai. Esto es muy extraño- contestó Davis.

-Oye Davis, al parecer Tai no nos recuerda- mencionó el pequeño digimon que acompañaba a Davis. Era de pequeña estatura. Su cabeza, redonda, era un poco grande comparada con su cuerpo el cual era de dos colores: blanco que cubría la cara, cuello, pecho y abdomen; azul el resto. Sus brazos eran pequeños y cortos, además de que no tenía dedos. Sus orejas peculiares eran largas azules e inclinadas hacia arriba y tenía una cola.

-Eso parece DemiVeemon. Bueno entonces me presentaré como es debido. Mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya, pero mis amigos me dicen Davis y este es mi compañero DemiVeemon- expresó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muy bien, yo soy Taichi Kamiya, pero mis amigos me dicen Tai y este de aquí es mi digimon Koromon- respondió Tai al saludo.

-Si la verdad es que yo ya sabía quiénes eran ustedes- contesto Davis con el mismo gesto que Tai había confesado no acordarse de él.

De repente notaron que dos personas que se dirigían hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Al tenerlos de cerca vieron que eran dos chico y uno de ellos cargaba algo bajo uno de sus brazos. Los dos muchachos eran de tez blanca y castaños. Aparentaban la misma edad y estatura. Uno de ellos vestía un suéter azul de mangas cortas con una playera blanca de bajo. Sus pantalones eran grises, sus tenis verdes y portaba unas pulseras amarillas en las muñecas de sus brazos. El otro llevaba una playera amarilla y sobre ésta una camisa roja de manga corta, sus pantalones eran cafés al igual que sus lentes, sus tenis eran de color rojo y naranja, complementaba sus vestimenta una gorra con la visera hacia atrás. Un detalle que llamó la atención de Tai era que esos niños también llevaban unos lentes.

-Vaya, no imagine que hubiera más gente en los alrededores. Buenos días mi nombre es Takato Matsuki- se presentó el joven de suéter azul.

-Y yo soy Takuya Kanbara, mucho gusto- mencionó el chico de gorra, siguiendo el ejemplo de su acompañante.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Taichi Kamiya, pero me pueden llamar Tai, éste es Koromon y es mi compañero. Ellos son Davis Motomiya y DemiVeemon- respondió Tai ante la presentación de ambos muchachos.

-¡Vaya, ustedes también tienen digimons!- mencionó Takato. -Él es mi compañero y se llama Gigimon- diciendo esto mostró que lo que llevaba bajo el brazo era su digimon. La criatura era pequeña, de color rojo. Tenía cuatro patas y una cola; cuyo extremo era color negro y sus orejas parecían alas de murciélago.

-Disculpen, pero ¿podrían decirme si ustedes saben exactamente por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Takuya.

-La verdad lo ignoro, a mi me trajo un ser extraño que me dijo que el digimundo estaba en peligro- contestó Tai.

Lo sorprendente fue que los otros tres chicos tuvieron una situación parecida. Todos habían sido llamados por una extraña persona.

-Con que aquí estaban, los estaba buscando desde hace un rato- expresó un joven recién llegado. Alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño; un mechón de su pelo separado por una pequeña coleta era su peinado. Vestía unos pantalones beige, tenis rojos, una playera negra debajo de un chaleco rojo; ambas prendas sin mangas, y unas cintas negras alrededor de sus muñecas. Venía acompañado de un Koromon un poco más grande que el de Tai.

-Perdona, pero ¿tu quién eres?- interrogó Tai.

-Mi nombre es Marcus Daimon y soy el mejor peleador del digimundo. Él es mi compañero digimon Koromon y juntos somos el equipo invencible. Aunque, la verdad, creo que este no es un buen momento para presentaciones. Vamos, vengan conmigo que el ser que los trajo aquí necesita hablar con todos nosotros- contestó el joven.

-¿Tú lo conoces?- preguntó Davis.

-No, a mi me mandó un amigo mío a buscarlos. Cuando estemos todos juntos esa cosa o persona hablará con nosotros- respondió Marcus.

-Disculpa, pero cuando hablaste del ser que nos trajo no te incluiste, eso quiere decir que tu ya te encontrabas en el digimundo- externó su duda Takato.

-Sí y no, es algo complejo que aun no he entendido. Pero síganme que nos están esperando- respondió Daimon para concluir la plática y, con los demás jóvenes, emprender el camino.

Después de caminar por un tiempo, llegaron a las inmediaciones del bosque en el que se encontraba un árbol enorme y frondoso del que se desprendían muchas luces de diferentes colores. En los alrededores había pilas de enromes cubos con dibujos infantiles y árboles que en lugar de dar frutos tenían colgados en sus ramas juguetes de felpa.

-Estamos en la ciudad del inicio- expresaron al mismo tiempo Tai y Takuya, ambos con un tono de sorpresa.

-Sin embargo, no recuerdo que estuviera ese enorme árbol- puntualizó Tai.

-Y yo no recuerdo que hubiera esos enormes cubos de juguete, son altos como un edificio- expresó Takuya.

-Perdonen pero ¿qué es la ciudad del inicio?- preguntó Takato.

-Es el lugar al que regresan todos los digimons que han muerto y que renacen en un digihuevo- respondió el Koromon de Tai.

-Eso es increíble, esto no se parece en nada el digimundo que yo conocí, ojalá también existiera un lugar como éste.- dijo Takato con un tono de tristeza y melancolía.

-¿Quieres decir qué no había un lugar en el digimundo que visitaste en el que pudieran regresar los digimons?- preguntó Davis.

-No, mi experiencia fue que los digimons tenían constantes peleas y al derrotar a sus oponentes su información era absorbida por el digimon vencedor con el objetivo de hacerse más fuerte. Si la información no era absorbida se perdía en el espacio digital- contestó Takato ante la mirada atónita de sus acompañantes.

-En mi caso no había un sitio como éste, pero los digimons regresaban a ser un huevo en el mismo lugar en el que el digimon moría- comentó Marcus.

-Entonces al parecer hemos estado en digimundos diferentes, lo que me inquieta es que haya características de esos digimundos en este lugar- concluyó Tai.

-Eso es porque un fenómeno está ocasionando que todos esos digimundos se estén fusionando- explicó una voz rasposa, parecida a la de una persona anciana.

Al mirar el lugar del que provenía esa voz se toparon con una persona de edad avanzada, de corta estatura, tez blanca y arrugada. Era calvo salvo una pequeña coleta y bigote; de tonalidades blancas. Sus ojos parecían estar cerrados. Vestía una túnica negra con adornos color rojo al igual que sus guantes y calzado.

-Sr. Gennai ¿usted nos puede explicar lo que está pasando aquí y el por qué nos necesita?- preguntó Tai.

-¿Tú lo conoces?- interrogó Marcus.

-Claro, él es el señor Gennai, él nos ayudó a mí y a mis compañeros en nuestra lucha por salvar el digimundo- explico Tai.

-¿Usted es el señor Gennai? porque yo lo recuerdo diferente- expresó Davis.

-Hola Davis ¿cómo has estado?- externó una voz de un hombre maduro.

Atrás del señor Gennai apareció un joven alto, de piel blanca, cabello castaño. Portaba una playera negra debajo de una túnica beige, zapatos del mismo color y un cinturón negro.

-Pero ¿cómo, usted también es el señor Gennai?- cuestionó un atónito Davis.

-En efecto Davis, pero esto es algo complicado y me sería mejor que se les explicará con calma la situación- respondió el joven Gennai. En su hombro apareció un pequeño digimon color blanco, su cabeza era grande, de ojos verdes, tenía una pequeña marca en el centro de su frente, era un triangulo rojo con la punta hacía abajo, en cada uno de sus lados había un pequeño triangulo negro. Sus orejas se expandían en un gran tamaño tomando la forma de alas, las cuales le permitían volar.

-¡Calumon, que alegría verte!- dijo un muy contento Takato.

-Calumon se siente muy feliz de ver a Takato, calu- respondió el pequeño digimon.

Acto seguido hicieron su aparición dos digimons. El primero, de nombre Bokomon, era de corta estatura, de piel blanca, era bípedo y tenía tres pequeños dedos grises en cada una de sus extremidades; en su abdomen portaba una faja rosa. El segundo se llamaba Neemon, era un digimon de piel amarilla, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, sus orejas eran parecidas a las de un conejo, se movía en dos pies y en la parte inferior vestía los pantalones de una pijama de color rojo.

-Bokomon, Neemon, que bueno que los veo- dijo Takuya feliz de ver a sus amigos.

-Takuya es un gusto verte- contestó Bokomon el saludo.

De repente de la nariz de Neemon se formó una pequeña burbuja, señal de que estaba dormido. Por lo tanto Bokomon tomó el resorte del pantalón de Neemon y, estirándolo una distancia considerable, lo soltó dando como resultado un grito de dolor por parte del digimon.

-¡Uh! Por qué no puedes tomarte las cosas en serio, no ves que estamos en una situación muy difícil- regañó Bokomon a Neemon.

-Es cierto, lo mejor es que entren a el árbol, ahí se les informara con más calma lo que está pasando- sugirió el anciano Gennai.

Cuando se encontraron enfrente de ese enorme árbol notaron que alrededor se encontraban una gran cantidad de digihuevos los cuales eran cuidados por Elecmon, un digimon cuadrúpedo, de color rojo con franjas azules, en la parte final de su espalda se erigía su cola de nueve plumas; y por Swanmon un digimon tipo ave, parecido a un cisne blanco, tenía una pequeña armadura que consistía en un caso, una pechera y los protectores de sus patas.

Antes de cruzar la gran entrada que tenía el árbol, Tai dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio, a lo lejos, un enorme planeta azul con anillos de color turquesa y tenía unos agujeros de los que se desprendían unas columnas de luz color rosa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tai.

-Eso es el mundo real muchachos- respondió Takato dejando a los demás jóvenes estupefactos.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo de mi historia; en especial a: soel15, ****Catalyn-Cat987, **Aoi Black, FranDiaz90 y Digiacrb.


	3. III

III

Los jóvenes todavía no terminaban de asimilar la idea de que el digimundo que habían conocido había sufrido tantos, serios y drásticos cambios. Sin mencionar que era muy sospecho que hubiera otras personas que lo conocieran y de que algunas peculiaridades extrañas para unos, les eran altamente familiares a otros.

Al entrar al interior del árbol vieron a un pequeño digimon, parecido a un hurón blanco, en su cuerpo había varias marcas doradas, en su cuello portaba un anillo de poder y el final de su cola era una campana.

-Disculpa pero ¿tú eres quién nos mandó a llamar?- preguntó Davis.

-No, yo no fui- contesto el digimon.

-A que bueno, ya se me hacía raro que una rata nos hubiera hecho venir- volvió a comentar el muchacho.

-No, él es el amigo que me mandó a buscarlos, su nombre es Kudamon- explicó Marcus.

De repente una niebla blanca empezó a cubrir el lugar y comenzó a concentrarse en el centro del lugar en el que apareció una esfera de luz blanca. El humo se fue reuniendo hasta dar la forma de un rostro humano, de mentón estirado y nariz respingada. Su cabello era largo y tenía una línea divisoria en medio y una luz en su interior le daba una mayor visibilidad.

-Me da gusto verlos digiaventureros- expresó con voz profunda y la cual resonó en todo el lugar.

Todos los jóvenes se quedaron intrigados pues nunca habían escuchado el término y tampoco nadie los había llamado así.

-Disculpen, pero todos ustedes han sido llamados de diferentes maneras como: "Niños elegidos", "Tamers", "Guerreros legendarios" o sencillamente "Humanos". Por eso me di a la tarea de buscar un nombre que pudiera englobar lo que han hecho y no se me ocurrió ninguno mejor que éste pues es la principal similitud que tienen todos ustedes, han vivido una gran aventura en el digimundo- explicó la extraña persona.

-Perdón, pero ¿nos podrías decir quién eres?- cuestionó Tai.

-Quien soy es una pregunta algo difícil de responder. Si lo que les inquieta es que les dé un nombre por el cual me puedan llamar, lamento decepcionarlos porque no lo tengo. Mi existencia, literalmente, ha sido corta por lo que carezco de uno. Les parece si solamente me hablan de "usted"- propuso.

-Eso no me importa mucho, lo que quiero saber es lo que está pasando y por qué estamos aquí- dijo Marcus.

-Muy bien, voy a explicarles. Como ustedes saben hay una conexión entre el digimundo y el mundo real. Pero hay algo que se llama multiuniverso, es decir que no sólo existe un mundo humano y un digimundo, sino varios y todos ustedes vienen de diferentes dimensiones y temporalidades- empezó su explicación ante las miradas de desconcierto de los muchacho.

-Continuo. En el inicio del universo se empezaron a formar las distintas realidades y durante ese proceso una fuerza maligna, proveniente de un lugar desconocido intentó alterarlas para causar su destrucción- diciendo esto el lugar se llenó de una luz cegadora.

Al abrir los ojos notaron que ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar, ahora los cubría un inmenso espacio oscuro, como si fueran astronautas divagando en el espacio. De repente la voz del ser luminoso resonó en la mente de todos.

-No se preocupen, sólo estamos en un viaje astral. No me pueden ver porque soy un ser incorpóreo, pero escucharan mi voz y les estaré explicando lo que quiero que vean- dijo con voz calmada.

-¿Y, exactamente en dónde estamos?- preguntó Takato.

-Nos encontramos en un espació extraño en el que ningún ser vivo puede estar- contestó.

En el fondo empezó a surgir una silueta cuyos rasgos se hicieron visibles mientras se acercaba más. Era alto, su cuerpo era una armadura con tonos negros y dorados. Sus pies tenían dos dedos, las rodillas eran un par de calaveras, en el brazo izquierdo tenía una garra de tres dedos y en la muñeca un lanzallamas de gran potencia. El brazo derecho era una hoz de gran tamaño y filo.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- preguntó Tai.

-Su nombre es Reapermon, es un ser extraño, la única persona que conozco, aparte de mí, que puede vivir en este espacio. Se dirige hacía uno de los digimundos conocidos, pero su presencia estaba causando disturbios con otros- le respondió.

-¿Eso es lo que quisiste decir con qué hay muchos digimundos?- preguntó Davis.

-En efecto, hay una gran cantidad, pero no todos se estaban preparados para hacer algo al respecto. Sólo cuatro se encontraban en un cierto grado de desarrollo y, por lo tanto, ya tenían seres Guardianes poderosos- explicó.

Unos momentos después aparecieron cuatro diferentes agujeros dimensionales y unas siluetas salían de ellos. En los dos primeros había cuatro grandes criaturas en cada uno de ellos; en el tercero, tres y en el cuarto uno.

-¿Por qué hay dos grupos de las "Bestias sagradas"?- cuestionó Takato.

-Como les dije los digimundos de los que ustedes vienen son diferentes entre sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengan coincidencias entre ellos. Esos dos universos tienen como digimons rectores al grupo conocido como las "Bestias sagradas". Sus nombres son Quinglongmon, Zhuquiaomon, Ebonwumon y Baihumon- les dijo.

-Pues yo de ellos sólo conozco a Quinglongmon- expresó Davis.

Quinglongmon era un dragón, su cuerpo azul estaba rodeado de cadenas. Contaba cinco pares de alas blancas de diferentes tamaños a lo largo de su cuerpo; su cabeza era de textura dura, como si fuese un casco, de color azul marino con rayos amarillos. Un cuerno azul, filoso como una espada, se ubicaba en la zona de la nariz, y sobresalía su larga barba blanca.

Zhuquiaomon era un ave roja con flamas amarillas. Tenía cuatro pares de alas de diferentes tamaños, uno de éstos los usaba para sostenerse y hasta contaba con tres uñas en cada una. Su cola era extensa y su cabeza tenía un casco rojo que iba desde el pico hasta la nuca.

Mientras que Ebonwumon era tortuga de enormes proporciones, con dos cabezas las cuales estaban cubiertas por un casco café, su piel era beige y su caparazón un gran árbol.

Por último Baihumon, un tigre blanco de gran tamaño con rayas azules. Un casco cubría su cara, tenía protectores en la patas delanteras y unos grilletes de acero en las traseras y cola. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían dos pares de ojos y un conjunto de doce esferas al rededor de todo su cuerpo, conocidas como digicore.

-Esos son los Ángeles digimon- dijo Takuya.

-En efecto, el digimundo del que provienes está regido por los tres grandes ángeles: Seraphimon, Ophanimon y Kerpymon- completó la explicación la voz del ser luminoso.

Seraphimon era un ángel de características humanas, usaba una armadura de tonos plateados y azules, en la parte del estomago, la armadura, tenía el dibujo de un sol que proyecta un rayo de luz hacía abajo, éste simbolizaba la esperanza. Portaba un casco azul con una cruz amarilla que cubría toda su cara y dos alas que se desprendían de las orejas y contaba con cinco pares de alas doradas.

Ophanimon era un ángel femenino, llevaba una armadura azul con detalles dorados, portaba una jabalina y un escudo azul, tenía puesto un casco con una cruz dorada en el frente y un par de alas a los lados, le cubría sólo la mitad del rostro y tenía cinco pares de alas. Su armadura consistía en una coraza, su hombreras eran grandes y tenían forma de ruedas, llevaba zapatillas y guantes azules; por último, una faldón blanco debajo de una falda metálica, dejando descubierta la zona del abdomen.

El último, Kerpymon, un ángel de pelaje rosado y blanco, su brazos eran muy grandes; desproporcionados comparado con las demás partes de su cuerpo. Su cabeza era parecida a la de un conejo de orejas grandes, en las cuales tenía dos anillos sagrados. En su frente sobresalían tres cuernos y usaba un collar de múltiples puntas con cascabeles.

-¿Ese es el Rey Drasil? Pero ¿qué hace aquí?- dijo Marcus con un tono de preocupación.

-Estoy enterado de que la computadora 2-9000 WZ, cuyo trabajo era monitorear la evolución de los digimons, tomó identidad propia y se autonombró Rey Drasil. Pero antes de eso, y debido a la situación de emergencia, tuvo que participar en esta batalla para su sobrevivencia y la del digimundo que debía vigilar- le reveló.

El Rey Drasil era una gran máquina que contaba con la habilidad de flotar en el aire. De color blanca, su base era grande en comparación con sus demás partes y tenia apariencia de pétalo, además de dos brazos fijos en los extremos y en el centro un visor en forma de "v" de contorno negro y fondo rojo. Pero, inmediatamente, cambió de aspecto, su cuerpo de cristal estaba cubierto por una armadura del mismo material. La parte baja era puntiaguda, tenía hombrearas de las que salían sus brazos en los cuales llevaba una espada en cada mano, su cabeza y cuello estaban cubiertos por un casco que, junto a las hombreras, daban la impresión de ser la parte superior de una estrella. Su cara permanecía visible y dos grandes listones de desprendían de su espalda.

Al estar todos formados en línea comenzaron a juntarse para crear una esfera de luz blanca, la cual, contenía la esencia de los emisores y un humo, también blanco, empezó a tomar la apariencia de un cuerpo humano, cuyo rostro era el mismo que del ser que los había llevado, sólo que ahora también podían ver el resto de la figura corporal y notaron que poseía un gran par de alas, parecidas a las de una paloma.

-Disculpa, pero ese ser que se acaba de formar, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Tai.

-En efecto y acaban de presenciar mi nacimiento- contestó

Después, el ser de luz atrajo un meteorito y extendiendo sus brazos hacía el frente arrojó la enorme roca en dirección a Reapermon. Cuando chocaron, Reapermon quedó encerrado en el centro de la enorme masa de tierra y quedó vagando en el espacio. Pero unos segundos antes, un objeto cubierto de un humo negro salió despedido hacía los agujeros de las dimensiones. Mientras la luz regresaba hacía sus emisores y, éstos, a cada uno de sus lugares de origen.

-Exactamente ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- interrogó Takato.

-Encerré a Reapermon en el centro del meteorito con un hechizo. Pero hasta ahora me di cuenta de que algo salió y no estoy seguro de lo que sea- contestó.

-¿Y para qué nos muestras esto?- dijo Marcus.

-Es para que vieran el origen de nuestro problema. Encerré a Reapermon y la emergencia había sido resuelta, o eso pensamos. Hace poco tiempo, aun no sé cómo, logró escapar. Al sentir su presencia los Guardianes se volvieron a juntar, comprendiendo que la situación volvía a ser alarmante- les explicó.

Volvían a ver al grupo de seres míticos repitiendo el proceso para darle vida al ser de luz. Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Reapermon elevó su brazo y lo dejó caer expidiendo una luz delgada que se dirigió hacía el primero de los agujeros dimensionales alterando su estabilidad espacio-temporal. Luego, a una velocidad inaudita, empezó a rodearlos y a su paso dejaba un rastro de humo negro que iba haciéndose solido y creando una esfera negra en la que los estaba encerrando. Sin embargo, antes de quedar completamente sellado una estela de luz salió y se dirigió hacia los agujeros dimensionales que se estaban empezando a distorsionar como consecuencia de su interacción y de su forzosa fusión causada por el malvado digimon.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando?- cuestionó Davis.

-Al vencer a los Guardianes de cada digimundo Reapermon inició el proceso de fusión de los distintos digimundo lo cual dará como resultado la destrucción del universo. Yo era el rayo de luz que salió. Lo primero que hice fue rescatar una región fundamental: la Ciudad del inicio, puesto que es el lugar en el que llega la información de los digimons que han fallecido y pueden renacer. Lo separé en un espació diferente por lo que, por el momento, no corremos peligro. Los detalles que han estado observando y que les son familiares a unos es debido a esa fusión- les contestó y explicó.

-Pero, entonces, si tu eres ese ser poderoso que ya encerró una vez a Reapermon ¿por qué nos pides ayuda?- cuestionó Takato.

-Les he pedido su ayuda porque no estoy al cien por ciento de mis capacidades, debido al encierro de los Guardianes y lo repentino de mi invocación no obtuve la totalidad de mis poderes. De hecho, estoy tan débil que no soy capaz de traer a todos los digiaventureros de las diferentes dimensiones, fue por lo mismo que sólo lo pude hacer con ustedes- respondió.

-Oye, me podrías decir cuáles fueron las causas que ocasionó el primer ataque de Reapermon, es decir, el corte que hizo llegó a una de las dimensiones- externó su duda Tai.

-Sí, ese golpe tenía dos propósitos: el primero; distraer a los Guardianes para poderlos encerrar antes de convocarme, y el segundo; empezar a ocasionar el caos en la continuidad espacio-tiempo interviniendo en un tiempo después que cada uno de los grupos tuvo su última batalla. En el caso de la primera dimensión, la más antigua de todas, había dos grupos por lo que fue en ésta en la que empezaron a notarse los disturbios causados por el corte de Reapermon el cual apreció como una barrera que parecía cortar el mundo y es por eso que ustedes dos -refiriéndose a Tai y a Davis- tienen la misma edad- les explicó.

-Y entonces ¿qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?- volvió a preguntar Tai.

-Bueno, la situación es ésta: Reapermon ha creado una fortaleza en la que se encuentra recobrando fuerzas después de enfrentarse a los Guardianes; si no se le detiene la destrucción del multiuniverso es segura. Ahora, la fortificación está custodiada por un ejército de criaturas de la oscuridad, sus cuerpos son de un metal negro; no tienen vida ni conciencia de sí mismos y sólo obedecen las ordenes de Reapermon. Para esto he mandado a reunir a todos los digimons capaces de mantener una batalla. Pero tengo la sospecha de que, dentro, las defensas deben ser las más fuertes, pues ésta no es otra cosa que un espacio interdimensional con diferentes niveles y conforme se vaya avanzando se acercan a su núcleo, lugar en el que encuentra Reapermon; por lo que cada reten será más peligroso. La misión es que ustedes se introduzcan a esa fortaleza, derrumben sus defensas y derroten a la criatura causante de todo esto- terminó de explicarles.

-¡Muy bien, puedes contar con nosotros!- expresaron todos, a excepción de Tai, hecho que llamó la atención de Davis.

-¿Pasa algo Tai?- le cuestionó Motomiya.

-Es que tengo algunas dudas. Primero, por lo visto el enemigo es extremadamente poderoso y estamos en un terreno desconocido pues la inestabilidad del digimundo ha hecho que muchas cosas cambien; por eso me pregunto sí podremos llevar a cabo la digievolución sin ningún problema. Lo segundo es que si seremos capaces de ocuparnos sólo nosotros de la situación, pues la experiencia me dice que necesitamos de la unión de todos los "Niños elegidos", o en este caso sería de los "Digiaventureros" para cumplir con nuestra misión- expresó Tai.

-Muy buenas preguntas. La primera es cierta, los cambios en el digimundo ha hecho que la digievolución, es decir, el proceso que sufren los digimons que les genera un cambio de apariencia y el mejoramiento de sus habilidades de batalla, es imposible de hacer. Pero por eso me he dado a la tarea de investigar las diferentes tipo de digievolución que han experimentado cada uno de los grupos y podré proporcionarles la habilidad de hacerlo. La segunda, yo también lo pensé y traeré a todos los miembros de sus grupos, pero primero necesito recargar fuerzas, contactarlos y preguntarles si están dispuestos a ayudar pues, como en su caso, no puedo obligarlos- le contestó el ser luminoso.

-¡Vaya, eres impresionante!- dijo Takato.

-Bien, comencemos, quiero que saquen sus digivice- les pidió.

Tai se sorprendió pues la forma de los dispositivos era diferentes. El de Davis, llamado D-3, era más grande que el suyo, algo ovalado, tenía una antena en la parte superior izquierda. La pantalla, cuadrada, se encontraba arriba; del lado derecho tenía un par de botones negros y otro de color blanco, circular y grande, hacía abajo. A los costados tenía un armazón protector de color azul.

El de Takato, también conocido como el "Digi-poder", era de color blanco, la pantalla se localizaba en el centro, rodeada de un adorno circular de color dorado con letras inscritas en él. Una correa de color rojo se desprendía de la parte superior y daba la opción al portador de poder colgarlo en el cuello, tal y como lo hacía Takato. Tres botones se encontraban en la parte inferior: uno, el de en medio, circular y grande; los otros dos de color dorado y alargados estaban a los lados. Por último, en el lado derecho tenía una abertura que cubría todo el largo del aparato y por la cual se podían deslizar cartas especiales para ayudar en la lucha al digimon otorgándole habilidades especificas.

Takuya sacó su celular, un modelo sencillo del tipo "barra", el cual fue transformado en su digivice, también llamado "D-Scan". Era largo, de color negro con un armazón rojo en la parte inferior derecha y dos botones blanco en la izquierda. La pantalla se encontraba centrada en la parte superior y estaba rodeada de un marco circular dorado. Finalmente, un pequeño cuadro se ubicaba en la cara superior el cual tenía la función de escanear información.

El último, el de Marcus, tenía forma rectangular; de color negro y detalles naranjas. La pantalla cuadrada era de color verde y se localizaba centrada en la parte superior. Destacaban dos detalles: el primero, un adorno redondo en la parte inferior y el segundo un escáner rojo en el lado derecho del aparato a la altura de la pantalla. Este dispositivo era nombrado como "Digivice Burst".

Cuando todos señalaron su dispositivos hacía enfrente capturaron una luz que provenía del ser incorpóreo y los digimons acompañantes digievolucionaron a siguiente nivel.

Los dos Koromon se transformaron en Agumon, éste era un dinosaurio amarillo, bípedo, con tres dedos en cada una de sus extremidades. Sus quijadas eran largas y con dientes filosos, sus ojos; color verde y tenía una pequeña cola. La diferencia entre ambos era el tamaño pues el compañero de Marcus era un poco más grande que el Tai, además de que usaba unas correas rojas en ambos brazos.

-¡Mira Tai, digievolucioné!- exclamó gustoso el Agumon de Tai.

-¡Qué bueno Agumon!- Le respondió con un alegre abrazo.

-Jefe, ya estoy listo para la acción- dijo el Agumon de Marcus.

-Yo también Agumon, otra aventura nos espera- le contesto.

DemiVeemon se convirtió en Veemon, un dragón de color azul, se sostenía en dos extremidades, sus brazos eran más largos que en su fase antecesora, ahora ya tenía manos y cinco dedos en cada una. Sus orejas habían crecido un poco y en su nariz tenía un pequeño cuerno blanco.

-Davis, nosotros también pondremos todo nuestro entusiasmo- dijo Veemon.

-Eso ni lo dudes Veemon, nosotros nunca nos rendiremos- comentó Davis.

Finalmente, Gigimon había evolucionado en Guilmon un digimon dinosaurio de color rojo con detalles negros. Sus extremidades tenían tres dedos, en el caso de las patas dos hacia el frente y uno atrás. Su cola era larga, su estomago blanco y tenía un símbolo del "Digi-peligro" el cual era un triangulo equilátero con la punta hacia abajo, rodeado de un circulo y cada punta hacía contacto con otro triangulo equilátero.

-Takato, Guilmon está muy feliz de verte- dijo el digimon rojo.

-Yo también estoy feliz, te extrañe mucho Guilmon- le respondió Takato.

-Muy bien, con esto sus digivice pueden ser utilizados con normalidad, pero necesitarán ayuda extra para poder cumplir su cometido. Masaru Daimon, voy a activar tu carga de ADN para que puedas digievolucionar, pero sólo será hasta el nivel mega, porque este aparato fue diseñado por un humano y no estoy del todo familiarizado con su funcionamiento, sólo pude obtener lo elemental por lo que no podrás alcanzar el "Modo explosivo"- le advirtió el ser de luz y una flama pixeleada de color naranja apareció en su puño.

-No importa, Agumon y yo somos los mejores luchadores y podremos contra quien sea- respondió orgulloso.

-¡Así se habla jefe, somos el equipo invencible!- exclamó su Agumon.

-¿Pero, tu nombre no era Marcus?- preguntó Takato.

-Masaru es mi nombre, pero todos me llaman Marcus, entonces ya se me hizo costumbre presentarme así- les explicó el mencionado.

-A ti Takuya Kanbara te doy tus digispirits del fuego. Además te obsequiaré uno especial, un hymperspirit, para que no necesites fusionarlo con los digispirits del viento, hielo, tierra y el árbol- le dijo.

Aparecieron tres pequeñas estatuillas. Eran muy pequeñas tenían una base hexagonal y tenían diferentes figuras de armaduras, todas ellas de color rojo, con detalles de otros colores como blanco y amarillo.

-¡Muchas gracias, esto me será de gran ayuda- dijo agradecido Takuya.

-Takato, a ti te daré dos cartas: la de la "Súper digievolución" y la "Carta azul". Además de poder hacer la digievolución Matrix- le comunicó.

-¡Muchas gracias! Es usted muy amable- respondió el chico sosteniendo ambas cartas en su mano.

-Davis, a ti te daré tus tres digieggs: el del valor, la amistad y los milagros- le dijo el ser incorpóreo.

En ese momento se hicieron presentes tres objetos de diferentes formas. El primero era un huevo rojo con llamas amarillas, el símbolo de un sol tatuado en la parte frontal y arriba un enorme cuerno en forma de una navaja curvada.

El segundo era un huevo azul, estirado hacia los lados. Tenía detalles en color azul claro entre ellos un extraño símbolo: era un circulo que en su centro tenía el símbolo del Ying y el Yang, y el contorno se cerraba, en ambos extremos, con unas curvas que se unían y terminaban en punta, una apuntando hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo; el emblema de la amistad.

El tercero era de oro, en forma octagonal con diferentes niveles, en la parte superior tenía grabada una "M" y unos triángulos a su alrededor. Todos ellos fueron transportados dentro de una "Terminal D", el cual es un aparato rectangular, en su lado derecho tenía una tapa que se levanta mostrando la pantalla, en el izquierdo tenía cuatro botones formados en cruz y otros tres en la parte inferior. Lo utilizaban para mandar mensajes de textos y para guardar los digieggs que son activados cuando se enlaza con el "D-3"

-Tai a ti te daré tu emblema y etiqueta- le dijo el ser de luz.

Apareció en el cuello del muchacho un dije muy peculiar, era dorado, en la parte superior tenía un agujero en el que se amarraba una cuerda para poder colgarlo, en su centro había un cristal. Dentro se encontraba una pequeña plaqueta en forma de trapecio, de color naranja y con el símbolo del valor en el centro.

Tai lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró detalladamente. Ese jeroglífico simbolizaba su mejor cualidad: el valor. Siempre le llamó la atención de que fuera un sol, uno representado con varios círculos concéntricos de diferentes diámetros y ocho triángulos isósceles al rededor; la mitad de mayor tamaño. Dejó de admirarlo en cuanto escucho la voz del ser luminoso.

-Tengo que hacerles una advertencia. En el transcurso de su viaje uno de ustedes fue cubierto de un virus oscuro, que en algún momento de la batalla le hará perder la conciencia de sí, atacando a cuanta persona tenga enfrente. No he podido analizar quien de ustedes es el portador- les dijo.

-¿Cómo podremos averiguarlo antes de entrar al campo de batalla?- se cuestionó Takuya.

-Porque no dejamos que nuestro líder lo decida- sugirió Davis.

-Pero, ¿tenemos un líder?- interrogó Takato.

-Pues creo que soy el más calificado para esto, ya que soy más grande que ustedes- se postuló Marcus.

-No creo que esa no es una buena manera de nombrar un líder. Pero sin duda no estaría mal alguien que dirigiera al grupo para cumplir con el objetivo- expresó Takuya.

-¡Yo tengo una idea! Bueno, la verdad es que deduzco que todos hemos sido los líderes de nuestros diferentes grupos. Así que, porque no lo decidimos con una pequeña pelea entre nosotros. También nos serviría como entrenamiento y nos vamos familiarizando con nuestros estilos de pelear- propuso Tai.

-¡Me gusta la idea! Veamos que tan fuertes somos cada uno de nosotros- dijo Marcus y los demás se adhirieron al plan.

-Bueno, si ya lo han decidido mejor les doy de una vez un poder especial. Cada uno sus digimons aumentara sus habilidades de batalla cada que tengan una; la pondré en sus digivice- les explicó y una luz surgió de los dispositivos.

Entonces, Tai tomó su banda azul y se la puso en la frente dejando un pequeño fleco colgando en el centro se su cara y con una enorme sonrisa dijo:

-Muy bien, entonces, ¡manos a la obra! ¡Veamos quien es el más fuerte de nosotros!

* * *

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia. A **Aio Black** por su review. A los nuevos seguidores: **Kazanari Kirika**, **Tatii Cx** y **PNeutro**. Además a los invitados que me dejaron un mensaje.

**lacosaquelee**: Espero que este capítulo haya respondido, en algo, tu duda.

**Guest**: Muchas gracias.

**zebra**: Por desgracia, no. No me pareció correcto porque decidí hacerlo basado en las series dobladas que vimos en televisión o internet. Como la versión americana de Xros wars, Digimon Fusion, no ha sido completamente transmitida pues tuve que omitirla. Aunque estoy planeando otra historia en la que, eventualmente, utilizaría los nombres de personajes y técnicas en japonés; en ella estaría incluida la temporada de Xros wars. Pero también necesito verla, pues no he tenido la oportunidad.


	4. IV

IV

Ya habiendo definido un método en la elección de su líder, los muchachos fueron llevados a un lugar especifico para no hacerle daño a los recién nacidos y a los digihuevos que se encontraban incubando. Llegaron a un coliseo romano y al entrar vieron que en la arena de batalla estaba dibujada una cancha de fútbol con porterías incluidas.

-¡Pero si es...!- dijo un sorprendido Tai, ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-¿Sucede algo Tai?- preguntó Davis.

-Sí, es que ya había estado en este lugar en una ocasión anterior y me sorprendí; sólo es eso- le contestó.

-Con que era eso, pues la verdad aun no sé qué aventuras tuvieron en este lugar- expresó Davis.

-Bien, en este lugar estarán cómodos y podrán pelear a gusto- les dijo el viejo Gennai parado en medio del círculo central.

-¿Por qué escogieron este lugar Gennai?- le cuestionó Tai.

-No hay una razón en especifico. Como se les informé, los diferentes digimundos se están fusionando y sólo se rescató a la Ciudad del inicio por su importancia. Este lugar acaba de ser salvado y fue el elegido por ser el primero que el ser de luz encontró- respondió el anciano.

Habiendo reconocido el terreno se dispusieron a poner algunos lineamientos para la batalla. Debido a que eran muchos los niveles de digievolución (micro, bebe, entrenamiento, adulto, perfeccionado y mega) se acordó que sólo pelearían en las últimas tres etapas y que iba a ser una batalla de todos contra todos. Esto les serviría para ver la forma de pelear que tenían e irse acostumbrando para poder tener un mejor resultado ante el gran desafío que les esperaba.

Cada uno se posicionó en diferentes partes de la arena. El primero en hacer su movimiento fue Marcus.

-¡ADN cargando!- gritó y de su mano apareció una llama naranja, compuesta de pixeles. Puso su mano sobre su digivice, después una luz salió de la pantalla para cubrir a su Agumon.

-¡Agumon digievolucionar a... GeoGreymon!- fue lo que dijo el pequeño digimon.

El cambio fue notable pues ahora era un dinosaurio de piel naranja, con algunas rayas color azul. Se movía en dos patas; en cada una de sus cuatro extremidades tenía tres dedos. La parte superior de su cabeza era de una textura dura, como si fuese un casco de color café, tenía tres cuernos: uno en la nariz y los otros dos en los extremos posteriores. Unos picos se desprendían de la parte inferior, y otros dos en los hombros. Por último, sus correas seguían en su lugar.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Tai, pues la digievolución de ese Agumon era muy parecida a la del suyo. Sin embargo, no prestó demasiada atención porque eso era, hasta cierto punto, lógico y porque Takuya comenzaba con su digievolución.

De su mano surgió un pequeño aro de datos que rodeaba su palma izquierda, conocido como "Digicore". Después de gritar:

-¡Digispirit digivolves a...!- juntó el digicore con el escáner de su digivice y su cuerpo se cubrió de una luz blanca. Al disiparse, el cuerpo de Takuya había cambiado.

Ahora era Agunimon, según había dicho al terminar su transformación. Tenía un aspecto humano, portaba una armadura de color rojo con negro, la pechera era de color blanco, en las muñecas llevaba unas pulseras grises y unos guantes negros y, en la región dorsal de las manos, tenía una placa con tres agujeros. En la cabeza llevaba una máscara con tres cuernos enfrente, su cabello era rubio y largo. Sin duda, la parte superior de este digimon era la figura de una de las estatuillas que Takuya había recibido por parte del ser luminoso.

Takato tomó una de sus cartas con la mano derecha y con la otra su digivice, los elevó por encima de su cabeza y deslizó la carta sobre la ranura de su dispositivo. Mientras ejecutaba el movimiento dijo:

-¡Cambio de carta... conexión de súper digievolución!

En ese momento Guilmon exclamó: -¡Guilmon digivolves a... Growlmon!

Growlomon era un dinosaurio rojo de gran tamaño, la zona de su pecho y abdomen era color blanco; en la que se encontraba el símbolo del "Digi-peligro". Era bípedo y tenía dos brazos largos con garras de tres dedos cada una. Poseía unos cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza, una cabellera blanca y su cola era larga y gruesa.

-¡Vaya, ustedes hacen un gran show para poder digievolucionar!- expresó Davis quien sólo apuntó su digivice hacia Veemon y este inmediatamente se transformó exclamando:

-¡Veemon digivolves a... ExVeemon!

Este nuevo digimon era de gran estatura, sus colores seguían siendo el azul y el blanco. Su cuerpo tenía rasgos humanos, su cola era más larga y su cuerno era filoso, curvado y grande. Ahora poseía unas alas blancas y una "X", con las dos patas bajas separadas, tatuada en el pecho y una "V" amarilla en la frente.

Mientras que Tai hizo lo mismo y Agumon pasó a ser Greymon. A diferencia de GeoGreymon, su tamaño era menor, no tenía ninguna extensión ósea en sus hombros y tampoco tenía las correas rojas en sus brazos. Pero había algo en Tai que no pasó desapercibido por nadie, estaba muy tranquilo y se le veía seguro de sí mismo. La sonrisa en sus labios no había desaparecido.

Takato veía su digivice y de él salió una pequeña pantalla circular holográfica que le mostraba la información de los digimons. Sólo tuvo problemas con los datos de Agunimon y GeoGreymon, pues el dispositivo tuvo que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva para mostrar sus características.

La batalla comenzó con el primer movimiento, ejecutado por Agunimon. De los agujeros de la placa de metal en su puño derecho, salieron tres pequeñas columnas de fuego las cuales lanzó hacia Greymon, Growlmon y GeoGreymon; el ataque llamado: "Dardos de fuego" sólo fue un pequeños distractor y Agunimon había elegido sus blancos por ser todos ellos grandes dinosaurios y poder luchar contra ExVeemon para ir empezando a calentar.

Mientras Agunimon atacaba, GeoGreymon se dirigió directamente a luchar contra Greymon. Estaba confiado en que la velocidad a la que iba y la masa de su cuerpo, mayor que la de su oponente, le permitirían dar un duro golpe. Sin embargo, la cosa no resultó como la planeó porque Greymon caminó algunos pasos hacia delante y se agachó, cuando GeoGreymon estuvo cerca lo cargo y con sus cuernos lo aventó hacia arriba elevándolo a una gran altura y cayendo de una manera estrepitosa.

Este movimiento llamó la atención de todos pues, ¿cómo pudo un digimon de menor tamaño hacerle eso a uno de mayor masa y hacerlo ver tan fácil? Sin duda, ese Greymon sería el oponente a vencer. Por lo que Growlmon se dirigió a embestirlo, pero fue recibido por un fuerte golpe con la frente que lo mandó volando hacia atrás. Agunimon tomó su turno para atacar con "Patada salamandra". Giró sobre su eje, provocó un torbellino de fuego que terminó al estampar su pierna derecha sobre la cabeza de su objetivo, el cual ni se inmutó y fue repelido por un golpe de su cola.

-¡Es impresionante! Sabía que Greymon era fuerte, pero nunca pensé que tanto- exclamó Davis. Por su parte, ExVeemon emprendió el vuelo y al llegar a una altura considerable se abalanzó sobre Greymon, pero como hace unos momentos, su ataque también fue repelido con un cabezazo.

En un ataque en conjunto Agunimon y ExVeemon utilizaron su técnica especial: "Salamandra ardiente" y "X-Láser", respectivamente. La primera consistía en una bola de fuego que se formaba en cada uno de sus puños y eran lanzados hacia el enemigo. La segunda era la expulsión de un láser de la "X" tatuada en su pecho.

Pero Greymon las neutralizó formando una barrera de fuego que emergió de su boca. Dejando su estado pasivo, se impulsó con su piernas y se lanzó, tal cohete, sobre Agunimon dejándolo fuera de combate inmediatamente.

GeoGreymon se puso de pie y lanzo una "Mega flama", una esfera de fuego pero que fue neutralizada por otra barrera de fuego. En ese momento ExVeemon atacó pero fue rechazado por un golpe de cola y enviado lejos, haciéndolo regresar a ser Veemon. Mientras que Growlmon se preparaba para atacar con una "Flama expeliante" una esfera de energía blanca, algo alargada, la cual fue regresada por varias bolas de fuego, estrellando al compañero de Takato en los muros del coliseo.

Sólo quedaban los dos dinosaurios naranjas de pie y fue que GeoGreymon se decidió a usar la "Maga explosión" una esfera de energía con un enorme poder destructivo pero que fue repelida y devuelta por la "Mega flama" de Greymon dando terminado el round con un claro vencedor.

Los demás chicos, sencillamente, no lo podían creer; la demostración de poder que había dado Greymon era increíble. Mientras que los Gennai, Calumon, Bakemon, Neemon y Kudamon observaban seriamente el curso del encuentro, como si no les sorprendieran esa abismal diferencia.

-¡Muy bien, tú te lo buscaste! Tal vez ganaste este asalto pero no creas que me daré por vencido ¡es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! ¡ADN carga total!- diciendo esto la carga de ADN de Marcus cubrió todo su cuerpo y se expandió hacia arriba y luego poniéndolo sobre su digivice del que salió disparado un rayo que hizo que GeoGreymon cambiara forma a RizeGreymon.

Era un poco más grande, su brazo izquierdo se había transformado en un enorme revolver de gran potencia. Su casco era metálico y una mata color rojo salía de él. Ahora tenía un par de propulsores en su espalda que fungían como alas y su pecho estaba cubierto con una armadura roja.

Takuya, quien había perdido su digievolución se dispuso a repetirla. Sus movimientos corporales y la frase eran los mismos, pero en este caso lo que se desprendió de su mano no fue un aro de digicore, sino una esfera compuesta por varios de éstos. Ahora era más alto tenía una armadura roja con detalles plateados y amarillos. En cada uno de sus brazos llevaba unos cañones, del mismo color que la armadura, cubiertos por unas tapas romboides de color dorado; siendo sus lados inferiores de mayor tamaño. Poseía un par de alas naranjas de gran tamaño y su cabeza era blanca y dura, tenía tres cuernos, dos a los lados y uno enfrente; con algunas líneas rojas. Su quijada inferior era parecida a la de un ave y era de color amarillo. Su nombre, BurningGreymon.

Takato tomó su carta azul e hizo el mismo movimiento al desplazarla en su digivice, dando paso al siguiente nivel de Growlmon: WarGrowlmon. Aumentó su tamaño, estaba cubierto una armadura pesada de colores rojo y blanco en la parte del pecho, cuello y mandíbula. En la zona del centro tenía el mismo símbolo del peligro digital y a los costados un par de cañones. De la parte trasera se desprendían dos propulsores que le servían para volar a gran velocidad. Sus brazos, metálicos, contaban con cuchillas a los lados.

Mientras que Davis sólo grito: -¡Digievoluciona...!

Y Veemon decía: -¡Veemon armor digivolves a... Raidramon "la amistad perdurable"!

Raidramon era de estatura mediana, cuadrúpedo, con una armadura negra en todo su cuerpo dejando descubierta la cola y el cuello. Sus orejas seguían siendo puntiagudas, pero eran más delgadas y cortas. Su nariz tenía un cuerno filoso en forma de relámpago; otros tres cuernos más, pertenecientes a la armadura, en la parte de la espalda y el emblema de la amistad marcado en su pecho.

Tai cruzó su mirada con la de Greymon, para después elevar su brazo derecho en el que tenía su digivice y posteriormente su emblema brilló. Greymon fue cubierto por la luz de la digievolución y pronunció:

-¡Greymon ultra digivolves a... MetalGreymon!

Su tamaño había aumentado considerablemente; sin ser mayor a RizeGreymon. Su casco era metálico con unos adornos en la mandíbula, y cabello rojizo en la parte de la nunca. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una armadura y su brazo izquierdo era totalmente metálico. Por último un par de maltratadas alas de metal se ubicaban en su espalda. El digivice se había tornado naranja y daba la impresión de que vibraba de forma constante.

Todos se encontraban atentos a los movimientos de MetalGreymon, era claro que se había vuelto el objetivo de todos; pues en el anterior round, aunque lo llegaron a golpear, no le hicieron gran daño. Raidramon fue el primero en dirigirse a él, iba cargado de electricidad para poder electrocutarlo y los demás se movieron para taclearlo.

MetalGreymon, en un movimiento rápido, levantó el vuelo haciendo que todos colisionaran y se electrocutaran. Raidramon se reincorporó del golpe a una velocidad asombrosa y reunió una gran energía en su espalda hacía MetalGreymon quien se encontraba unos metros detrás de ellos. El ataque, llamado "Relámpago azul" fue fácilmente esquivado, pero ya en tierra Raidramon se propuso a hacer su técnica especial: "Hoja deslumbrante". Un poderoso rayo que se desprendía de su cuerno en la nariz; pero otra vez resultó infructuoso. Como respuesta MetalGreymon abrió su boca y le disparó una ráfaga de fuego con el nombre de "Flama nova" que lo dejó fuera de combate.

Mientras Davis corría a auxiliar a un agotado Veemon, BurningGreymon emprendía el vuelo, los cañones que tenía en sus brazos giraron y los colocó boca abajo para empezar a disparar una ráfaga de balas de fuego; ataque cuyo nombre era "Balas de fuego". Pero MetalGreymon surcó los cielos haciendo acrobacias aéreas para esquivarlas y contraatacar con un ataque en picada que arrojó a lo lejos al digimon de fuego.

WarGrowlmon usó sus "Brazos de sable" contra MetalGreymon quien las detuvo con su brazo metalizado. Mientras RizeGreymon formó un rayo de la parte delantera de sus alas y lo lanzó hacia los dos dinosaurios cibernéticos. El "Destructor creciente" le dio de lleno a WarGrowlmon ya que MetalGreymon se percató del ataque y pudo evadirlo.

Estando a una distancia considerable, MetalGreymon extendió su brazo izquierdo y usó su "Mega garra" contra RizeGreymon, la cual consistía en que la garra metálica salía disparada dándole un duro golpe al rival y regresaba a su lugar por una cadena que la conectaba con el resto del brazo.

BurningGreymon se había reincorporado a la lucha, encendió su cuerpo en llamas, luego las concentró en su cola y disparó un poderoso torbellino de fuego llamado "Tormenta de fuego". La técnica dio de lleno con su objetivo, rodeándolo de llamas, pero sin duda todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando MetalGreymon emprendió el vuelo y empezó a girar en el aire haciendo una especie de tornado que le ayudó a apagar el fuego. En el aire, MetalGreymon volvió a utilizar su Mega garra pero esta vez enredó a BurningGreymon y lo estrelló contra WarGrowlmon.

En ese momento RizeGreymon disparó tres balas de su brazo izquierdo. MetalGreymon recibió directamente este ataque llamado "Revólver destructor" y ese momento fue aprovechado por un debilitado WarGrowlmon quien utilizó su más poderosa técnica: "Cañones atómicos". Un par de rayos disparados de los cañones de su pecho. MetalGreymon recibió un gran daño. Sin embargo, él aun seguía en pie de lucha dejando aun más impresionados a sus compañeros por la resistencia demostrada.

Esa impresión que tenían los demás le dio tiempo suficiente a MetalGreymon para reponerse, un poco, del ataque recibido para contraatacar con su técnica especial: "Gigas destructoras". De la armadura de su pecho se abrieron un par de puertas que permitieron ver que había dos orificios que contenían misiles; utilizándola tres veces dejó exhaustos a sus objetivos.

Takuya había perdido su digievolución y RizeGreymon había quedado muy lastimado. Era claro que MetalGreymon estaba exhausto y que el ataque no había sido con toda su potencia, pues posiblemente habría regresado a ser Agumon. Sin embargo, algo raro pasaba con WarGrowlmon, una neblina negra lo estaba empezando a cubrir y cada vez se expandía más terminando de crear un campo de energía que lo rodeaba por completo y por el que no se podía ver. Estaba claro que eso no era normal y la cara de preocupación de Takato lo hacía más evidente.

-¡No puede ser, no, no, WarGrowlmon... él...!- era lo que pronunciaba Takato, dejando muchas dudas a todos.

-¿Qué está pasando Takato?- lo interrogó Davis, pero obtuvo como respuesta las mismas frases entrecortadas y sin sentido.

-Creo que está sufriendo una digievolución peligrosa- contestó Tai.

-¿Cómo que sufriendo una digievolución peligrosa?- preguntó Takuya.

-Por lo que puedo ver WarGrowlmon va a digievolucionar en un digimon agresivo, no reconocerá a nadie y nos atacará sin razón alguna, por lo que puedo afirmar que él es el portador del virus del que nos habló ese ser luminoso- contestó.

-¡Me sorprendes Tai, por lo general esas cosas las dice Izzy!- exclamó Davis.

-Aunque no me lo creas Davis, yo también estoy sorprendido pero es algo que se me vino a la mente de inmediato- dijo Tai dejando anonadado a Davis.

-¡Entonces si es una digievolución peligrosa debemos detenerlo de una vez! ¡Vamos RizeGreymon, demuéstrales lo que sabes hacer!- expresó un animado Marcus.

RizeGreymon se dirigió directo al campo de energía con el que se estrelló. Fue el turno de MetalGreymon quien tampoco pudo traspasar la barrera. Kudamon y los demás se acercaron a los chicos para observar la situación.

-Calu, WarGrowlmon está atrapado, calu. Debemos rescatarlo, calu- dijo el pequeño Calumon.

Mientras Bokomon revisaba su libro verde en el que tenía la información precisa de varios digimons, lugares y leyendas; pero su búsqueda estaba arrojando resultados.

-¿No has encontrado nada?- le preguntó Neemon.

-No, creo que como este es un hecho inédito es posible que no haya nada registrado en mi libro ni en ningún otro- le contesto.

-Eso es muy lógico Bokomon- dijo el Gennai joven.

Mientras, Kudamon se acercaba al campo de fuerza para intentar traspasarlo, sin conseguirlo.

-Es muy raro que ninguno de nosotros podamos pasar esa barrera. Takato ¿tú sabes que le está pasando a tu compañero digimon?- cuestionó Kudamon a un Takato más calmado.

-Creo que esta digievolucionando a Megidramon, un digimon de tipo dragón; muy peligroso- respondió el muchacho.

-Perdona pero ¿qué función tenía Guilmon?- preguntó el joven Gennai.

-Guilmon es un tipo virus, al igual que Megidramon- respondió Takato.

-Es virus, eso explica porque él fue el infectado, eso tiene lógica- comentó Kudamon.

-Tengo la teoría de que nosotros no podemos pasar esa barrera porque no somos del tipo virus- comentó el anciano Gennai.

-Eso también suena lógico- dijeron Kudamon y Bokomon.

-Bueno en ese caso, MetalGreymon regresa a ser Greymon- ordenó Tai y el digimon cumplió.

Al hacerlo, Tai se dirigió a la barrera y fue repelido por una corriente de aire proveniente del interior del campo de fuerza. Volvió a intentarlo y paso lo mismo.

-¡Tai detente, no podrás hacerlo!- dijo Davis.

-No lo haré, les demostraré que soy el más valiente del grupo y no se atrevan a detenerme- respondió.

-Eso suena completamente tonto, esa no es un motivo para arriesgarse así. Yo aprendí que debes de tener una buena razón para luchar y hacerse el valiente no es una de ellas. Es para proteger a los que te importan- dijo Marcus.

La tercera vez que Tai intentó hacerlo una energía oscura empezó a cubrir a Greymon e hizo su aparición SkullGreymon. Era un digimon dinosaurio de gran tamaño, no tenía piel; era un esqueleto. Tenía una enorme quijada, su rostro atemorizaba a quien lo mirara y en su espalda llevaba un gran misil naranja.

SkullGreymon empezó a atacar y su primer objetivo fue el campo de energía que traspasó sin ningún problema. En medio de un forcejeo salió Megidramon, un digimon dragón grande de color rojo con partes de color amarillo y su pecho era blanco, en el cual llevaba el símbolo del Digi-peligro. Tenía un par de enormes alas rojas, la parte inferior de su cuerpo era una enorme cola, en su cabeza tenía tres cuerno y una gran dentadura.

-Muy bien, ya salió de ese campo. Davis, por lo que noté a ti te dieron tres digieggs, sólo has usado uno ¿alguno de ellos le permite a Veemon alcanzar la etapa mega?- preguntó Tai.

-Sí, el digiegg de los milagros- respondió.

-Eso quiere decir que tienes otra digievolución, la del digiegg del valor, úsala- dijo Tai.

-Yo también tengo otra digievolución a aparte de la de la etapa mega- comento Takuya.

-Bueno, pues ustedes junto con RizeGreymon se encargarán de detener a Megidramon y a SkullGreymon, traten de cansarlos para que regresen a la etapa de entrenamiento- explicó Tai.

-Espera Tai, ¿tú hiciste a propósito que Greymon digievolucionará a SkullGreymon?- preguntó un atónito Davis.

-Sí, y para eso tuve que recordar lo que pasó en esa ocasión. Yo forcé mi cualidad, el valor, y provoqué esa digievolución. En este casó hice lo mismo, pero para lograrlo tuve que convencerme a mí mismo que lo que buscaba era la gloria, ser el héroe, demostrarles a ustedes de lo que soy capaz; y por eso se los dije en voz alta, para convencerme a mí mismo de eso- explicó Tai.

-¡Bien déjalo todo en mis manos! ¡RizeGreymon vamos a cansarlos tanto que no van a querer levantarse en semanas!- gritó Marcus.

-¡Sí que si jefe!- respondió el enorme digimon.

Mientras Takuya volvía a iniciar su digievolución. Los ademanes y la esfera conformada por anillos de digicores eran los mismos, sólo cambió la frase la cual era:

-¡Doble spirit, digivolves a... Aldamon!

Takuya había fusionado sus dos digispirits el humano (Agunimon) y el bestia (BurningGreymon) y el resultado fue un digimon que conservó la mayor parte del cuerpo de BurningGreymon, a excepción de la cabeza y los brazos los cuales eran los de Agunimon. Los cañones en sus brazos estaban invertidos para ya no tener que girarlos.

Por su parte, Davis dio nuevamente su grito de: "¡Digievoluciona!" y Veemon complementó con su:

-¡Veemon armor digivolves a... Flamedramon "el valor en llamas"!

Flamedramon era similar a ExVeemon pero era más delgado y más pequeño. Ya no poseía alas y ahora portaba una armadura roja con llamas amarillas la cual protegía sus pies, rodillas, manos, pecho y cara. Resaltaba un gran cuerno en su nariz, tres garras en sus extremidades y el símbolo del valor tatuado en su espalda.

El ataque no se hizo esperar. RizeGreymon los embistió estrellándolos contra uno de los muros, en seguida, se enfocó en SkullGreymon mientras Flamedramon y Aldamon peleaban contra Megidramon. Aldamon atacó con su "Bola de fuego", la cual era una esfera de fuego que creaba en su pecho con ambas manos y que al elevarlas la esfera se expandía para, posteriormente, ser lanzada a su objetivo.

Flamedramon había dado un gran brinco y desde las alturas su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas y en un ataque en picada se dirigió a Megidramon dándole un duro golpe, el cual tenía por nombre "Bólido de fuego". Mientras tanto, RizeGreymon atacaba con su "Golpe solido", el cual consistía en golpear al enemigo con el revólver, y cuando se dirigía hacia SkullGreymon para atacarlo, éste lo repelió con un duro manotazo.

Un enojado Megidramon le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Flamedramon y se abalanzo sobre Aldamon el cual se encontraba luchando separando las quijadas de su oponente. Pero fue salvado por SkullGreymon quien embistió a Megidramon para reanudar su pelea particular.

En ese momento los tres digimons utilizaron sus técnicas especiales. La estructura romboide de los cañones de Aldamon se separaron por la mitad y juntando sus dos brazos gritó: "Misiles de fuego", inmediatamente empezó a mover sus brazos adelante y hacia atrás intercalando su posición y de este acto salieron disparado una gran cantidad de misiles. Flamedramon utilizó su "Ariete de fuego", de su brazo derecho salieron disparadas tres esferas de fuego y RizeGreymon usó nuevamente su Revólver destructor.

Al hacer contacto, los ataques produjeron una espesa nube de humo que al disiparse mostró a unos rendidos Gigimon y Koromon los cuales fueron inmediatamente atendidos por sus compañeros humanos.

-Será mejor que Gigimon regresé a la Ciudad del inicio para encontrar una forma de poder quitarle el virus- dijo el anciano Gennai a un triste, pero más tranquilo, Takato.

-Claro, en un momento regreso muchachos- se despidió Takato.

-Pobre Takato, calu. Espérenme, Calumon quiere ir con ustedes, calu- gritó el pequeño digimon.

Mientras tanto, Tai había tomado entre sus manos a Koromon y se alejó de los muchachos. A unos pocos metros se detuvo y dijo con voz clara: -Será mejor que retomemos la pelea para mañana, creo que todos necesitamos un descanso. Además, ya anocheció ¿qué opinan?

-De acuerdo- dijeron los chicos unísonamente.

Tai siguió su camino hacia afuera del estadio y se recostó sobre el césped de una pequeña colina cercana. Estaba meditando lo sucedido y el escenario le ayudaba. El silencio era cómodo y el paisaje inmejorable con la luz de tres hermosas lunas alumbrando. Sin duda, no era muy común encontrarse con tres satélites luminosos de color amarillo, rosa y azul. Sin contar con ese extraño planeta, que Takato les había informado que era el mundo real.

-Koromon, perdóname por obligarte a hacer esa digievolución- se disculpó un apenado Tai.

-No te preocupes Tai, era la única forma de solucionarlo- le respondió el pequeño digimon.

Se miraron a los ojos y sabían que habían actuado por el bien del grupo. Contemplaron el bello paisaje y partieron hacia la tierra de Morfeo; dispuestos a prepararse para dar su mejor esfuerzo desde el momento en el que llegase el alba.

* * *

Agradecimientos a:**Aoi Black, Guest y Uchiha1507 **por dejar un review.


	5. V

V

A la mañana siguiente, todos se reunieron en el árbol ubicado en el centro de la Ciudad del inicio. Se encontraban desayunando y el silencio era incómodo para todos los muchachos. El primero en terminar fue Tai y se dirigió a la colina en la que había pasado la noche.

Takato se propuso seguirlo; necesitaba hablar con él. Al darle alcance en la cima de la colina, tomó un respiro para poder hablar.

-Perdóname, pero creo que no te agradecí el haber hecho lo que hiciste para poder cansar a Megidramon- comentó.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Todos somos necesarios para la batalla que se nos avecina, y quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no habríamos actuado de esa forma- le respondió.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?- preguntó Takato el cual continuó después de que Tai afirmara moviendo la cabeza. -Te has ganado mi respeto, y para mí, ya eres el líder del equipo.

-En verdad te lo agradezco, sólo espero que esa no sea una razón para que no luches con todo lo que tienes ahora que reanudaremos el combate- le advirtió Tai.

Continuaron platicando, el tema de conversación fueron las aventuras que Takato y sus amigos habían tenido con los digimons. Le contó cómo fue que consiguió su digivice, al deslizar una carta azul en una maquina lectora de cartas que utilizaba en los juegos de cartas que participaba con sus amigos Kenta y Hirokazu. También, que fue gracias a ese dispositivo que pudo tener a Guilmon, pues él fue una invención suya, y al deslizar el dibujo, con su información, sobre la ranura del digivice, éste creó su digihuevo.

Le comentó la lucha que tuvieron con digimons que se perdían en la brecha digital y terminaban en el mundo real, por lo que tenían que enfrentarlos para que no causaran destrozos. La situación llegó a un punto en el que uno de los dioses del digimundo mandó a algunos de sus doce fieles sirvientes a combatirlos y recuperar a Calumon para poder hacerse más poderosos, ya que el pequeño digimon poseía el poder de la digievolución, la cual necesitaban para combatir a un extraño enemigo que amenazaba su mundo. Tuvieron que luchar arduamente para salvar ambos mundos y rescatar a una amiga muy querida que había quedado en shock después de la muerte de su compañero digimon. Cuando la crisis se solventó, los digimons tuvieron que regresar al digimundo y permanecer en él.

Al terminar, se dirigieron de regreso al árbol. En el camino vieron que Takuya y Davis estaban jugando fútbol soccer con un balón que encontraron. Sin poder evitarlo, Tai se les unió. No podía negar que una de sus actividades favoritas era practicar ese deporte y tampoco podía negar que los chicos jugaban extremadamente bien.

Con el cansancio físico, a Davis le dio hambre y fue directo al árbol a saciarse. Quedando solos, Takuya y Tai, empezaron a entablar una plática y el primero le contó su experiencia en el digimundo. Él y sus compañeros habían sido llamados por una entidad extraña, que más adelante supieron que se trataba de Ophanimon, quien llamó a una gran cantidad de niños con la misión de encontrar alguno de los digispirits de los antiguos diez guerreros legendarios y ayudarlos en la terrible situación en la que se encontraban pues el tercer ángel del digimundo, Kerpymon, estaba acabando con el digimundo.

Cuando los cinco miembros del equipo encontraron sus digispirits se enfrentaron a los restantes cinco guerreros legendarios que estaban al servicio de Kerpymon. En el transcurso de las batallas lograron derrotarlos y descubrieron que el guerrero de la oscuridad, Koichi, resultó ser el hermano gemelo de Kōji, uno de los miembros del equipo y el guerrero de la luz; quien después de ser liberado de la influencia maligna se convirtió en un gran aliado.

La derrota del ángel corrompido sólo causó que la mente maestra detrás de los ataques de Kerpymon al digimundo se manifestara. Era Lucemon, quien buscaba la recolección del todo el digicore del digimundo para poder despertar y crear un nuevo mundo en el que él sería el supremo soberano. Pero la determinación, de los niños y de los espíritus de los diez guerreros legendarios, fue crucial para que lograran derrotarlo y restaurar el digimundo.

Tai decidió regresar al árbol para tomar un poco de agua. Al llegar encontró a Marcus y su Agumon peleando por el último de los huevos cocidos, pero la astucia del digimon jugó a su favor quedándose con el premio ante la molestia del joven japonés. En el momento en el que Tai preguntó el porqué de sus peleas fue que Marcus le contó las experiencias que les tocaron vivir.

Marcus y Agumon se conocieron cuando el segundo había escapado de las instalaciones del Digimon D.A.T.A. Squad, organismo que se ocupaba de mantener la existencia de los digimons en secreto. Después de una pelea pareja, decidieron hacer equipo para enfrentarse a los digimons que llegaban al mundo humano y regresarlos a su lugar de origen. Para eso se unieron al DATS y conforme avanzaron sus misiones descubrieron que los digimons les guardaban un profundo odio a los humanos. Esto debido a un ataque realizado a los digimons, por un grupo de hombres, en el que la información de varios digimons fue capturada, evitando su reencarnación.

Todo este alborotó había sido elaborado por el Profesor Kurata, quien sentía una gran desconfianza hacia los digimons considerándolos una gran amenaza para la raza humana. Por lo que realizó una gran variedad de experimentos entre los que destacaron los GizumonXT; maquinas programadas para atacar a los digimons, y los bio-hibridos, jóvenes quienes, con una carga de ADN, podían digievolucionar en un digimon. Pero su verdadero plan era usar toda esa información obtenida para despertar a Belphemon, un digimon extremadamente poderoso que fue derrotado por DATS.

Sin embargo, un daño mucho mayor se causó cuando Kurata, en un intento desesperado, creó una fisura en ambos mundos haciendo que ambos comenzaran a colisionar y se destruyeran entre sí. Ante esto el Rey Drasil, soberano del digimundo, decidió, para salvaguardar sus dominios y su gente, exterminar el mundo de los humanos el cual fue defendido por DATS. En el transcurso descubrieron que el padre de Marcus, Spencer, era el Rey Drasil y tuvieron que hacerle frente a algunos de los miembros más poderosos de la orden protectora de la Red, los "Caballeros Reales". Pero al final todo salió bien, el Rey Drasil decidió dejar de usar el cuerpo de Spencer Daimond, al ver el coraje de los humanos y entender que no tenía el derecho de exterminarlos; los Caballeros Reales regresaron al digimundo al igual que todos lo digimons y con ellos Marcus quien decidió ayudar en su reconstrucción. Por eso a él no lo llevaron al digimundo, él ya se encontraba en uno de los cuatro digimundos que estaban colapsando por culpa de Reapermon.

-Bueno, creo que ya estuvo bueno de tanta plática y es hora de terminar la pelea- exclamó Marcus.

-Pues terminémosla- le contestó Tai.

Regresaron al coliseo para el último asalto. Marcus tomó su digivice y con su carga de ADN dijo:

-¡ADN cargando, mega carga!

Agumon complementó con:

-¡Agumon mega digievolucionar a... ShineGreymon!

Era de gran tamaño, conservaba las alas, ahora tenía cinco dedos cada una de sus manos; sus pies seguían con tres. Su armadura era de color blanco con algunas partes rojas; la principal en la zona del pecho y en el centro una esfera azul. La parte superior de su casco, con tres cuernos, y sus muñequeras eran de color amarillo. Su cola era larga y en la punta estaba rodeada con un círculo amarillo en el cual se encontraban incrustados siete pequeños kunais alrededor; en el centro tenía grabado el símbolo del valor.

Takuya inició su digievolución con una esfera de digicores, para después conectarlo con el escáner de su digivice y decir:

-¡Hymperspirit, digivolves a... KaiserGreymon!

KaiserGreymon era un guerrero dragón, su armadura era de color rojo con algunas partes y adornos amarillos; en específico la parte superior de su casco, en el que, también, se encontraban tres cuernos, dos en la parte trasera y uno en la nariz. En su espalda portaba una gran espada con mango de enorme tamaño y dos adorno dorados que se desprendían de los dos lados del agarre y casi hacia contacto con los lados de la hoja de la espada.

El digivice de Takato arrojó una luz que lo cubrió junto con Guilmon; este último decía:

-¡Guilmon digivolves a... Gallantmon!

Takato y Guilmon se fusionaron para formar al caballero, humanoide, Gallantmon. Su armadura era blanca, la parte de sus hombros y rodillas era roja al igual que un adorno en la parte superior de su casco y la capa que portaba. Llevaba una lanza en la mano derecha y un enorme escudo circular en la izquierda en el que tenía diez triángulos equiláteros repartidos en el interior de su perímetro. Tenía dos símbolos marcados, en el pecho el de Digi-peligro y, en el escudo, el que tenía Calumon en la frente; pero en su caso el símbolo era todo rojo.

Mientras, Davis utilizó su último digiegg, el de los milagros.

-¡Veemon armor digivolves a… Magnamon "la luz del milagro"!- fue lo que dijo el pequeño digimon al digievolucionar.

Magnamon era muy similar a ExVeemon y Flamedramon. Sólo que ahora llevaba una armadura dorada, la cual consistía en: casco, peto, hombreras largas, muñequeras, las cuales le llegaban hasta el codo; unas botas y en la zona baja del abdomen, una especie de faldón la cual tenía grabado el símbolo de los milagros por enfrente.

Sólo faltaba Tai. Su digivice y emblema volvieron a despedir una luz. En ese momento se oyó a Agumon gritar:

-¡Agumon warp digivolves a... WarGreymon!

WarGreymon, a diferencia de sus anteriores formas, ahora tenía un aspecto de dinosaurio antropomorfo. Su piel era de color naranja y estaba cubierto por una armadura. La parte que le cubría la cabeza, pecho y abdomen era gris con algunas partes rojas; conservaba el cabello rojizo. Tenía protectores en las espinillas, los cuales eran de color gris, con el centro rojo y una pequeña uña de dinosaurio como adorno en la parte superior. Las hombrera eran amarillas al igual que los "Dramon killer" que eran las armas protectoras de sus brazos las cuales tenían tres enormes navajas en su extremo; daban la impresión de ser garras y que tenían una gran ventaja sobre los digimons de tipo dramon. Por último, tenía un escudo en su espalda, era amarillo, de forma hexagonal pero que se encontraba partido a la mitad y en cada parte una mitad del emblema del valor.

Un entusiasta ShineGreymon inició la batalla arrojándose sobre WarGreymon. Iba a una gran velocidad y con el cuerpo cubierto por un gran resplandor. El ataque, llamado "Destello explosivo", fue esquivado haciendo que ShineGreymon se estrellará. KaiserGreymon se acercó a atacar con sus propios puños al digimon de Tai; pero no logró hacer daño alguno.

Gallantmon se dispuso a embestir a WarGreymon con su enorme escudo, pero este último, en un veloz movimiento, hizo que las dos partes de su escudo se trasladaran a sus Dramon killer y las juntó para ensamblar el "Escudo del valor", con el que rechazó la embestida.

Magnamon le tiró una fuerte patada y un duro golpe, los cuales fueron llamados por su realizador como: "Patada magna" y "Golpe magno", respectivamente. Pero ambos fueron repelidos por el escudo de WarGreymon.

El momento de contraatacar había llegado. De inmediato, WarGreymon se dirigió a ShineGreymon. A medio del camino, una bola de fuego lo cubrió por completo y, aumentando su velocidad, chocó contra su objetivo y lo mandó a volar varios metros. Después prosiguió su recorrido contra KaiserGreymon, Gallantmon y Magnamon, respectivamente.

Al reincorporarse, KaiserGreymon desenfundó su espada y atacó a WarGreymon, quien se encontraba flotando en el aire, pero éste esquivaba sus embestidas con gran facilidad. WarGreymon le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo desplazó varios metros atrás y aterrizando clavó su espada en el suelo y de ella surgieron ocho líneas en diferentes direcciones. En ese momento gritó: -¡Cabeza de nueve dragones!- de las líneas en el suelo salieron ocho dragones que elevándose en el cielo se unieron en una sola y se dirigieron hacia WarGreymon, pero éste, con su escudo, logró parar el ataque.

-Ese escudo es realmente fuerte- expresó un KaiserGreymon sorprendido.

-En efecto, es el Escudo valiente, he escuchado que es el escudo más resistente- comentó Gallantmon.

ShineGreymon se elevó por los cielos, de las dos esferas en sus alas se había despedido un par de flamas que se unieron a las del centro. Con las manos en su pecho formó una enorme esfera de fuego que lanzó contra WarGreymon, llamada "Estallido glorioso". Pero nuevamente el Escudo valiente lo protegió.

Tocaba el turno de Gallantmon que de la punta de su lanza se formó un rayo azul, llamado "Lanza real", el cual disparó, pero no consiguió destruir la defensa, del que se había vuelto desde el inicio de la batalla, el oponente a vencer.

De la armadura de Magnamon se abrieron algunos compartimientos que resguardaban unos misiles, los cuales envió contra WarGreymon. Pero el "Rayo de plasma", nombre de la técnica, fue esquivado sin ningún problema. Era claro que las habilidades mostradas por el compañero de Tai seguían siendo excepcionales.

WarGreymon empezó con su ofensiva. Primero se desplazó a una gran velocidad hacia ShineGreymon, al momento de estar cerca aceleró y desapareció de la vista de todos por unos momentos para reaparecer atrás de su oponente, quien había recibido un ataque de las cuchillas de sus Dramon killer. En seguida se dirigió contra KaiserGreymon a quien propinó una patada que lo enterró en el suelo. Cuando se reincorporó fue recibido por un ataque de WarGreymon, quien con sus Dramon killer, bajo su brazo derecho, golpeó el suelo y generó una pequeña ventisca cortante; hizo lo mismo con la izquierda.

Inmediatamente se acercó a Gallantmon, quien tomó una postura defensiva con su escudo en el frente. Ante este movimiento, WarGreymon reunió una pequeña cantidad de energía en sus brazos y con ellos golpeo fuertemente al escudo, hasta estrellar a su portador contra el edificio. Para finalizar, atacó a Magnamon con un ataque llamado "Mega garras" moviendo su brazo derecho de abajo hacia arriba disparó una ráfaga de fuego, para después hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo.

Ante la fuerza de su oponente, los demás decidieron utilizar su mejor técnica. Marcus tomó su digivice y puso su mano en el escáner infrarrojo. Luego ShineGreymon enterró su puño en la tierra y un circulo de fuego se formó a su alrededor, posteriormente extrajo una espada de dos navajas, unidas por el mango circular en cuyo centro se encontraba inscrito el símbolo del valor. ShineGreymon empuño la "Espada Geogrey" y atacó de frente a WarGreymon quien utilizó una vez más su poderoso escudo. Por la fuerza del choque la espada termino rota.

A esa corta distancia, WarGreymon juntó sus brazos y en el aire empezó a girar formando un tornado. El ataque llamado "Mega tornado" dio de lleno en su oponente dejándolo fuera de combate. KaiserGreymon empuño su espada y la apunto hacia delante, luego de la hoja se separaron unas estructuras de metal, y los adornos semicirculares se abrieron. Tomó el mango de los lados y apretó dos gatillos, después la hoja de la espada se convirtió en energía y fue disparada contra WarGreymon. La técnica nombrada como "Ataque del dragón de fuego" no dio en su objetivo debido a que éste había volado para esquivarlo.

En el aire Magnamon se preparó para utilizar su "Jahid extremo" por lo que extendió sus brazos y una luz cubrió todo su cuerpo la cual fue despedida en forma de un rayo, pero nuevamente WarGreymon esquivó el ataque. Gallantmon fijó el escudo de su brazo apuntándolo hacia enfrente, el cual se empezó a iluminar, al igual que los triángulos que lo adornaban en su circunferencia, y después disparó un enorme rayo color rojo, el cual no dio en su blanco.

En el cielo WarGreymon volvió a utilizar el Mega tornado, pero esta vez le dio a todos y los reunió junto a ShineGreymon. Ya estando en el cielo juntó sus manos a la altura de su vientre y de ellas surgió una esfera de fuego. Al elevar los brazos la esfera aumentó exponencialmente de tamaño, y la lanzó contra sus rivales. La "Terra force" causó una gran explosión que levantó una gran cantidad de polvo. Cuando éste se disipó, aparecieron unos mal heridos Agumon, Guilmon, Veemon, Takato y Takuya; dejando como claros vencedores a Tai y su WarGreymon.

La destrucción del coliseo había sido total, sólo quedaban de pie las dos porterías. Tai, con su Koromon bajo el brazo, se acercó a los demás para descansar un momento; era claro que a pesar de no haber recibido un gran daño el cansancio había hecho de las suyas con el pequeño digimon. El silencio que ahora reinaba era de tranquilidad, ya no era uno incómodo. La batalla había comenzado como un reto y sólo consiguió mostrarles que todos tenían algo en común, que si bien a ninguno le gustaba perder, no se rendían tan fácilmente y que tenían la disposición de dar lo mejor de sí para lograr lo que se proponían.

Todos se sentían felices de saber que habían encontrado personas a parecidas a ellos, aunque claro, también había diferencias, particularidades; esas que hacen de cada persona única en el mundo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro Marcus expresó:

-¡Vaya, que buena pelea tuvimos, simplemente fue asombrosa! Creo que ya tenemos un líder quien nos guie. ¿Qué propones líder?

-Bueno, hace un momento le pedí a Gennai que me trajera el balón con el que estábamos jugando antes de pelear. Por qué no aprovechamos las porterías y jugamos un partido- propuso el ahora, reconocido, líder.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo!- gritó un animado Davis.

-También yo, pero creo que sería bueno que me dejen descansar un poco, la batalla que tuvimos fue algo agotadora- dijo un cansado Takuya.

-Yo opino lo mismo que Takuya- comentó Takato.

-Pero yo tengo hambre Davis- exclamó Veemon.

-Yo también Takato- lo secundó Guilmon y, posteriormente, Koromon y Agumon.

Después de unos minutos de descanso y llenar sus estómagos, los muchachos, junto con sus digimons, se dispusieron a jugar. El distraerse un poco les iba a caer bien, pues el momento de la verdad se aproximaba poco a poco. Y mientras todos festejaban el gol que había anotado Tai, con la camaradería entre ellos aumentando en cada momento, el atardecer los iluminaba para dejar paso a la noche y a un nuevo día; uno que les exigiría lo que ningún otro.

* * *

Agradezco a todos los que siguen leyendo y a los que me dejan review: **Aoi Black**, **Guest**,** guzmanrolando38** y **Uchiha1507**.


	6. VI

VI

Al día siguiente, los muchachos se reunieron con Gennai y los demás en el árbol de la Ciudad del inicio. Les habían informado que el ser de luz deseaba hablar con ellos para darles las últimas indicaciones del ataque.

–Bien, ahora que ya están listos para conocer el plan de ataque. La destrucción de los mundos se acelera en cada momento y es preciso que actúen rápido. He hablado con los digimons que salvamos y se ha podido reclutar un ejército el cual tiene la tarea de atacar el castillo de Reapermon. Los teletransportaré al lugar en el que se encuentra su base y de la que partirán hacia la Isla File– les explicó el ser luminoso.

–La Isla File, y ¿por qué ese lugar?– preguntó Tai.

–La Isla File fue el primer lugar en todos los digimundos en ser creado, por eso fue escogido por Reapermon, pues en ese lugar se concentrarán todos los digimundos ocasionado la colisión– le respondió.

Continuó con su explicación. –Ocurrió algo extraño y es que todos los digimons tipo virus, han desaparecido de toda zona posible del digimundo. Sólo pude rescatar a unos pocos y uno de ellos será uno de los generales que estarán en el frente de batalla. Con ellos planearán la estrategia para la batalla y, si las cosas resultan, les llegarán algunos refuerzos. Por último les quiero dar mi último regalo es un poder especial para que puedan curar a sus compañeros digimons, porque imagino que tendrán muchas batallas y el desgaste será considerable.

En ese momento una luz se introdujo en cada uno de los digivice de los muchachos. En las pantallas de los dispositivos aparecieron diez barras horizontales, las cuales indicaban la total curación de todos los digimons que se encontrarán al rededor.

–Bien ya estamos listos. Les prometo que daremos el mejor de nuestros esfuerzos– dijo Tai.

–De eso depende nuestra supervivencia, les deseo suerte digiaventureros– después de decir esto, el ser de luz teletransportó a los humanos y sus compañeros digimons. Tai se despidió con una sonrisa en su rostro y con el pulgar de su mano derecha levantado.

Al llegar a su destino se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban sobre la costa de una playa en la que se toparon a una gran cantidad de digimons, la mayoría de ellos de nivel adulto y los demás en el perfeccionado.

Tai llegó a reconocer a algunos como a Frigimon, un gran oso de nieve; Meramon, un enorme digimon cubierto de llamas; Unimon, era un Pegaso blanco con un casco rojo en el que tenía un cuerno; Monzaemon, un enorme oso de felpa color amarillo; Andromon, un androide humanoide, perfeccionado, gris y quien los acompañó en gran parte de su travesía.

De repente, Tai se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros se encontraban hablando con diferentes digimons. Takato hablaba con un Antylomon, un digimon alto, parecido a un conejo antropomorfo, de color café. Con él se encontraban otros nueve: Mahiramon, un tigre de bengala amarillo, alado. Sandiramon, una cobra de piel blanca, en su mayoría, con algunas partes de color morado. Sinduramon, un gallo amarillo, de cresta roja y larga, con una armadura redonda y morada que protegía la parte de pecho y abdomen. Pajiramon, una cabra de pelaje blanco, con su cornamenta morada, lo mismo que su pechera y una ballesta colgando en su espalda. Vajramon, un digimon extraño, la parte superior de su cuerpo era la de un minotauro, la inferior tenía cuatro patas, una armadura roja protegía las espinillas, brazos, hombros y pecho, en su costado portaba un par de espadas.

Los demás eran: Indramon, un caballo morado, bípedo, sus extremidades superiores eran más largas y gruesas, llevaba una gran vasija en forma de caracola. Kumbhiramon era un ratón blanco con una armadura amarilla y redonda. Vikaralamon, un jabalí de enorme proporciones. Terminaba la lista Majiramon, un dragón verde de seis patas, se apoyaba con cuatro de ellas, las cuales se ubican en la parte inferior, mientras que sus dos extremidades superiores las utilizaba de brazos, llevaba un chaleco morado y unos cuernos en su cabeza. Todos ellos eran conocidos como los "Devas".

Takuya conversaba con seis digimons. El primero era un Angemon, y esto le sorprendió a Tai, pues la digievolución del compañero del pequeño T.K. era precisamente esa. Como su nombre lo revela, era un digimon ángel, vestía una túnica blanca, un manto azul en la cadera y unos listones en los brazos del mismo color. Tenía el pelo rubio y largo, cuatro pequeñas esferas metálicas se encontraban incrustadas en su pecho y abdomen, y un yelmo gris que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza, incluidos los ojos. Para volar usaba sus tres pares de alas blancas y como arma llevaba un báculo amarillo de mango negro.

El segundo era un Baronmon, digimon demonio de piel café, vestido por una túnica verde y una capa roja; su rostro era azul y llevaba un gran tocado rojo sobre su cabeza. El tercero, un Sagittarimon, un centauro protegido por una armadura, negra en la zona de las patas y roja en la del pecho, en sus brazos usaba el casco de Raidramon y los guantes de Flamedramon; llevaba un arco como arma. El cuarto era Sepikmon, un digimon mono café con una máscara ovalada con plumas rojas adornándola, su arma era un boomerang. El quinto era SuperStarmon, su cuerpo tenía forma de estrella amarilla, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertos por ropas blancas con franjas rojas y llevaba unas gafas negras. Por último había un Nefertimon, un digimon esfinge de piel blanca, y un par de alas, llevaba unos brazales en sus patas delanteras en las cuales tenía puestos unos guantes de gato, color verde con rayas rojas y uñas negras. Esto último también le llamó la atención a Tai pues Gatomon, el digimon de su hermana, tenía unos idénticos.

Por último, Marcus hablaba muy animadamente con un Biyomon, un ave de tamaño mediano, plumaje rosado, con un grillete en su pata izquierda. Sin duda esa fue otra sorpresa, una de sus mejores amigas, Sora, tenía un Biyomon como compañero. No podían ser el mismo digimon por dos razones: la primera porque ésta no lo había reconocido y la segunda porque era de mayor tamaño.

Entre los otros digimons había un Cherrymon, un digimon árbol de gran tamaño que se sostenía con sus raíces y un bastón; un Gotsumon, un digimon hecho de rocas; dos PawnChessmons, eran pequeños caballeros con una armadura medieval, una era de color blanco y la del otro, negra; y por último con un Kamemon, digimon tortuga de piel azul, se desplazaba en dos patas, y tenía un gran casco, el cual le tapaba los ojos.

Mientras sus compañeros conversaban, él había notado que el ejército tenía tres escuadrones: el terrestre, el marino y el aéreo. El primero estaba conformado, en su mayoría, por una manada de Mammothmon y otra de Monocromon. Los primeros, como su nombre lo indicaba, eran enormes mamut con un casco gris que le cubría el rostro. Los segundos, digimons dinosaurios, cuadrúpedos, de armadura era negra que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, mientras que la inferior era gris.

También había del tipo máquina, grupos como los Guardromon, Mekatorimon y Tankmon. Los primeros eran de una altura considerable, su cuerpo era de un metal rojizo, sus brazos y pierna estaban unidos a su cuerpo a través de tubos. Su cuerpo pesado, tenía una ranura en la parte superior en la que se encontraban los ojos. En sus brazos tenía un compartimento del que salían disparadas unas granadas y en su espalda llevaba unos propulsores que le permitían volar. Los Mekatorimon eran una especie de trajes para ser piloteados por digimons más pequeños, poseía dos brazos largos y piernas cortas, en el centro de su cuerpo tenía un lente rojo por el que podía lanzar rayos. En la parte superior tenía la cabina con un cristal circular que la cubría, debajo había unas ranuras por las que se podía ver los ojos del digimon. Sus tripulantes iban a ser los Numemon; pequeños seres color verde y ojos rojos, enorme boca y de lengua larga, con sus cortos brazos lanzaba excremento. Por último los Tankmon, eran de color verde, su cabeza era como la de un tanque de guerra, tenía el cuerpo de un ser vivo, pero la parte inferior estaba compuesta por las bandas por las que se podía mover.

Una gran cantidad de Shellmon, digimons marinos con un caparazón grande, resguardaban su cuerpo rosado dentro de él y se podía mover con dos patas delanteras; Scropionmon, grandes crustáceos de piel café claro, tenía seis pares de patas, todas ellas con cuchillas, su cola era como la de un escorpión y su aguijón también terminaba en una navaja; Seadramon y MegaSeadramon, eran serpientes marinas de gran tamaño, la primera de color azul y casco amarillo; la segunda era roja y el casco del mismo color, solo que tenía una navaja en la parte superior. Todos ellos eran la flota digimon la cual se encontraba bajo el mando de una ballena de gran tamaño, la que Tai pudo reconocer como Whamon, era de color azul con un casco café.

Por último las fuerzas aéreas; no tenían una enorme diversidad de digimons, estaba constituida por varios: Kuwagamon, tipo insecto, de gran tamaño, su piel era verde, pero la mayor parte estaba cubierta por su armadura roja. En su cabeza llevaba unas tenazas grandes y no se podían ver sus ojos. Megadramon, los cuales eran dragones máquinas de piel naranja, la parte inferior era sólo una enorme cola, sus brazos eran metálicos y de ellos disparaba varios misiles, sus alas eran parecidas a las de MetalGreymon. También había Gigadramon, los cuales eran similares a los Megadramon, sólo que su piel era azul. Airdramos, dragones chinos, de cabeza blanca, con cuernos cuerpo azul, sin extremidades, plumas amarillas en la nuca, al igual que al final de la cola y alas rojas. Por último había un Pegasusmon, un Pegaso de color amarillo, con una armadura dorada, en el centro de su peto llevaba grabado el símbolo de la esperanza, algo que también llamó la atención de Tai.

Cuando todos terminaron de hablar y se reunieron en un solo lugar y se dieron cuenta de que Davis y Veemon no estaban, por lo que Takato se ofreció a buscarlo junto con Guilmon. Después de unos diez minutos vieron a los dos niños y a los dos digimons correr a gran velocidad escapando de un Tortomon, un digimon reptil, de color amarillo, era cuadrúpedo y en su espalda tenía un caparazón cubierto de sólidos picos.

Con algunas maniobras evasivas pudieron perder a su perseguidor y se reunieron con los demás.

– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué los estaba persiguiendo ese digimon?– preguntó Tai.

–Es que yo estaba dando un pequeño paseo con Veemon. Takato fue a buscarme y cuando veníamos de regreso, por desgracia, vimos a Tortomon orinar– dijo un apenado Davis ante la cara de sorpresa y de asco que hicieron sus compañeros y los digimon.

–Es enserio. Bueno, por lo menos es comprensible el enojo del pobre Tortomon– comentó Takuya.

–Y en mi caso es la tercera vez que los hago– se sinceró Davis.

– ¿Cómo que la tercera vez?– lo interrogó Takato.

–Lo que pasa es que un una ocasión vimos orinar a Tortomon y nos persiguió. En el transcurso de la persecución yo, al fin, pude digievolucionar en ExVeemon y lo derroté, pero en ese momento volvió a orinar y lo hizo en frente de nosotros así que no pudimos evitarlo. Igual que en esta ocasión– contestó Veemon, quien también se encontraba avergonzado.

–Vaya, creo que no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos– exclamó Marcus.

–Bueno vámonos, tenemos que hablar con los digimon que están planeando este ataque– ordenó Tai.

–Biyomon me dijo que ellos están en un pueblo cerca de aquí– habló el Agumon de Marcus.

Mientras iban caminando por la orilla de la playa Davis cuestionó: –De casualidad ¿alguien sabe en dónde estamos?

Takuya corrió unos metros delante y observó una cabaña de playa con un anuncio que decía "Cielo tukan". –Yo sí, estamos en una isla que visité cuando estuve en el digimundo. Pero la verdad no recuerdo el nombre– se excusó.

Entraron a la cabaña, pero se encontraba vacía por lo que decidieron reanudar su marcha internándose en el bosque. Después de veinte minutos de caminata, Tai pudo divisar con su monocular una pequeña aldea, que a la distancia se le hacía familiar.

Al acercarse vieron que en ella vivían los Koromon y Tai recordó, compartiéndolo con sus compañeros, que en ese lugar encontró su emblema. En el centro de la aldea estaba la choza más grande y en ella se encontraban cinco digimons, los cuales discutían el plan de batalla.

El primero era Ogremon, un digimon alto, de piel verdosa, brazos largos y enorme quijada. Vestía unos pantaloncillos negros e iba armado con un gran hueso. Su pelo era blanco y largo, y tenía un par de cuernos en la cabeza. El segundo era Centarumon, quien, como su nombre lo indica, era un centauro de piel café con manchas azules. En su espalda tenía varios tubos de escape con los que se podía impulsar a grandes distancias, su cara estaba cubierta con un casco, el cual tenía una rendija en la parte de enfrente por la que se podía ver su único ojo.

El tercero era Impmon, un digimon pequeño, en etapa de entrenamiento. Su cuerpo era de color morado, llevaba una pañoleta enredada en el cuello y un par de guantes en sus manos, y en el centro de su torso tenía la imagen de una carita feliz. El cuarto era BanchoLeomon, era un león bípedo, de piel color amarillo, de melena gris, llevaba una cruz tatuada en el pecho y una rama entre los dientes. Vestía con unos pantalones cortos y una chamarra negra, la cual llevaba sobrepuesta en ambos hombros, tenía vendas en las manos; sobre ellas unos adornos rojos y usaba un gorro negro.

Por último estaba Leomon, quien al igual que BanchoLeomon, era un león bípedo, su piel era color crema, y su melena era de tamaño promedio y color amarillo. Sólo vestía unos pantalones negros y unas cintas enredadas en su brazo izquierdo. En su cintura llevaba una espada con su vaina. Al presentarse ante ellos, la habitación se silenció.

–Es bueno que los niños elegidos se nos unan en la batalla– expresó Leomon.

– ¿Leomon? Pero, ¿cómo es posible que estés vivo?– preguntó un atónito Takato, pues le había sorprendido sobremanera la presencia del digimon.

–No te hagas ilusiones, él no es el Leomon que conocimos– dijo Impmon, con un tono melancólico. –Por otro lado, yo no creo que sean de ayuda, conmigo es más que suficiente.

–A nosotros también nos alegra verte Impmon– replicó Guilmon.

–Entonces tú eres el Leomon que conocimos en la Isla File. Y ustedes ¿me reconocen?– les preguntó Tai a Centarumon y a Ogremon.

El primero respondió afirmativamente con un ademan de cabeza, mientras que Ogremon dijo: –Claro, eres uno de esos molestos Niños elegidos. A mí, la verdad me importa muy poco lo que le pase al digimundo, sólo quiero pelear y cerciorarme de que Leomon no pierda la vida porque planeo arreglar nuestras cuentas pendientes después de esto.

–En efecto, tú eres el Ogremon que conozco– dijo Tai.

En el transcurso de la conversación, Marcus se acercó a platicar con BanchoLeomon.

–Me alegra que tú también hayas sobrevivido– le dijo Marcus.

–Sí, el Rey Drasil le regresó su cuerpo a tu padre y yo regresé al digimundo– le contestó.

–Me imagino que ustedes son los que están planeando el ataque ¿quién de ustedes es el que está al mando?– preguntó Tai.

–BanchoLeomon, Impmon y yo estamos a cargo– dijo Leomon. –Ogremon está aquí sin haber sido invitado y Centarumon es el que nos trae la información de la base del enemigo.

–Bueno, no les molestará que nosotros también nos quedemos a la reunión– dijo Davis.

–En lo absoluto, de hecho es bueno que sepan cual es la parte del plan que ustedes van a ejecutar. ¿No creerán que no los teníamos contemplados en el ataque a pesar del retraso de su llegada?

–Perdonen, pero nos entretuvimos con un estimulante calentamiento– explicó Marcus.

–Me pueden decir, ¿por qué son ustedes los generales del ejército digimon?– cuestionó Takuya.

–Es sencillo, somos los únicos que podemos alcanzar la etapa Mega– contestó Leomon. –Creo que es momento de concentrarnos en el asunto que nos ocupa. Primero ya tenemos el reconocimiento de la fortaleza enemiga. Reapermon se encuentra en una ruptura dimensional que ha tomado posesión de la montaña Mugen, la cual se encuentra en el centro de la Isla File, alrededor de ella hay una muralla extensa. Nosotros, los digimons, tenemos que escoltarlos hasta ese punto y pelear con su ejército. Ustedes (refiriéndose a los niños), deberán penetrar esa defensa y enfrentar lo que se halle dentro de la ruptura dimensional– explicó el digimon.

– ¡Excelente, tal y como lo esperábamos!– exclamó Marcus.

–Y se puede saber ¿cómo llegaremos a ese lugar?– preguntó Davis.

–Aunque no lo crean tenemos una ayuda inesperada. Como los digimundos se han estado fusionando, han aparecido lugares y cosas particulares de cada uno. Bueno pues, hay una serie de vías que son recorridas por unos digimons llamados Trailmon, hay muchos y en ellos nos trasportaremos– respondió Leomon.

–Que bien, los Trailmon son una buena opción– comentó Takuya.

–Me imagino que tú los conoces, ¿verdad?– le cuestionó Takato a Takuya.

–Claro, era la forma en la que nos trasladábamos rápidamente. Es más, me acuerdo que en una ocasión terminamos en la luna azul del digimundo, tuvimos que viajar en una nave espacial para cruzar una corriente electromagnética, cuando lo logramos quedamos atascados en un riel y un Trailmon nos empujó hasta llegar a una estación. Ahora que lo recuerdo me rio de la experiencia– contó Takuya riéndose y sobándose la nuca, dando a entender que se estaba acordando de algo gracioso.

–Muy bien, ya que tenemos trazado el plan de ataque nos iremos a informar a las tropas. Pueden descansar en la choza si lo desean, volveremos por ustedes cuando partamos hacia el Risco infinito congelado, que es el lugar en el que se han conjuntado las estaciones de Trailmons– dijo Leomon.

–No me gusta el frio, pero ni modo, no hay otra opción– expresó Tai.

–Les aconsejo que tomen una ducha, les caerá bien– les aconsejó BanchoLeomon.

–Muy bien yo iré primero, pero... no hay nadie ocupando el baño, ¿verdad? Es que recuerdo que la última vez que estuve aquí pasó algo que me hizo sufrir dolorosas consecuencias– dijo Tai, imitando el gesto que había hecho Takuya unos momentos atrás.

–Te comprendo, yo pasé por algo similar en la cabaña en la que estuvimos hace unos momentos– comentó Takuya.

–La verdad no creo querer saber a lo que se refieren– dijo Davis.

–Pero dudo que sea peor que lo que vieron ustedes dos– dijo Marcus refiriéndose a Davis y Takato.

–Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no– tras decir esto, BanchoLeomon, junto a los demás digimon, abandonaron la sala dejando solos a los chicos y sus compañeros.

Mientras los muchachos se aseaban los digimon recogieron algunos alimentos para que todos comieran algo. Takato, encontró ingredientes para hacer pan y mostró sus dotes de panadero, heredado de sus progenitores, y preparó algunas piezas de "pan de Guilmon", la cual había sido inventada por su padre a petición de su digimon.

La mayoría había terminado, sin embargo, Davis, Veemon, Marcus y su Agumon se estaban peleando por la última pieza de pan. Esta vez el triunfador fue Guilmon quien aprovechó la disputa para comerse el pan y dejando triste a los contendientes.

Cuando el momento llegó se trasladaron directo al Risco infinito congelado a abordar los Trailmons. El trayecto no duró mucho y, sin embargo, fue algo brusco por los constantes cambios de clima que habían sufrido en lo que llevaban del día; de uno tropical a uno templado y ahora a uno invernal. Para su suerte Meramon iba caminando junto a ellos para calentarlos un poco; pegados a ellos iba Ogremon quien también se había quejado del frío.

Al llegar vieron una enorme montaña la cual estaba totalmente cubierta de nieve, y cerca de ahí divisaron una costa y sobre ella diez estaciones de Trailmons; en los alrededores se ubicaba una caldera, la cual hacía soportable el frío. Los Trailmon eran de diferentes formas y colores, parecidos a un tren tenían los ojos en la parte de enfrente y algunos tenían adornos como lámparas, cuernos o rostros de topos. En ellos iban a ir las tropas terrestres y algunas aéreas; las marítimas llegarían directamente a la costa e iban hacer las que abrirían el paso a la caravana de Trailmons.

Leomon se acercó a ellos y les dijo: –Niños nosotros nos iremos en el último– diciendo esto apareció un digimon diferente. Leomon lo presentó como GrandLocomon, era de gran tamaño, color azul. Tenía una gran cantidad de ruedas, pero sin duda la que llamaba más la atención era la de enfrente, pues era más grande y tenía grandes picos. Su cara estaba en la parte superior y era totalmente metálica, acompañada de un par de cuernos y unos tubos de escape en la parte posterior.

Los primeros en reaccionar, y de manera negativa, fueron Takato, Guilmon e Impmon. – ¡No, no, no, él no, no, no!– exclamaban todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Qué les pasa?– preguntaron al mismo tiempo Takuya y Marcus.

–No se preocupen, esta vez GrandLocomon no creará grandes desastres como cuando lo conocieron– dijo Leomon tratando de calmarlos.

–Perdonen muchachos, es que no hace mucho, tuvimos una mala experiencia con un GrandLocomon– comentó Takato.

Sin ahondar mucho, dejaron el tema de lado y abordaron. Antes de hacerlo, Tai miro a su alrededor, se fijó que eran de un solo riel las vías en las que pasaban los Trailmons y la de GrandLocomon era de dos; pero todas ellas se mantenían en el aire sin ninguna especie de columna que las sostuvieran; lo cual en parte le había parecido extraño, pero no demasiado pues durante sus aventuras lo extraño era lo común.

Ya dentro, Marcus, Takuya y Takato estaban platicando animadamente en uno de los vagones. Tai, estaba solo con Koromon, trataba de concentrarse para la batalla, pero la presencia de Davis lo interrumpió, sobre todo después de que él se sentó a su lado. Como no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, Davis comenzó a decir monosílabos sin sentido; pero finalmente preguntó: –Entonces, ¿Matt no se enojó porque viste, accidentalmente, a Sora en el baño?

–No fue a Sora, fue a Mimi, la habían raptado unos Pagumon y corrimos en su auxilio. Cuando hallamos el lugar en el que encontraba; entré sin preguntar. Por suerte estaba acostada en una tina de baño; dándonos la espalda, pero se enojó mucho y nos aventó, a Izzy y a mí, todo lo que estaba a su mano. La verdad no recuerdo que Matt se enojará conmigo, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?– le contra-preguntó.

–Pues porque Matt y Sora son novios– dijo con la mayor naturalidad. Pero su rostro cambió de expresión a una de preocupación, pues había dado información de un futuro que Tai no vivía aun.

–¿Son novios?– Después de un tiempo de meditación continuó: –No sé por qué no me sorprende, será porque regresaron un poco raros de cuando mandé a Sora y a T.K. a buscar a Matt durante nuestra pelea con Piedmon– empezó a cavilar Tai. –Bueno dejaré eso para después. Dime –tomándose una dijo dirigiéndose a su acompañante– ¿ellos son felices?

–Pues por lo que he visto, sí– respondió.

–Muy bien, eso es lo importante– comentó Tai.

–En verdad te importan tus amigos, ¿no es cierto?– preguntó un feliz Davis.

–Sí, la verdad es que nunca les he dicho con palabras lo mucho que me importan, no es mi estilo, aunque tampoco soy tan reservado como Matt. Soy muy impetuoso, pero sin duda haría lo que fuese por ver felices a los míos– contestó.

–Que bien, ahora veo porque fuiste tú quien terminó ayudándolos para que esa relación se diese– al decir esto, Davis se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha, como acto de haber dicho algo que no debió.

–Me alegró haberlo hecho. Pero por qué mejor no me cuentas tus aventuras en el digimundo desde el principio– le aconsejó Tai.

Davis comenzó contando cómo fue que él y dos muchachos más recibieron su digivice cuando Tai había intentado levantar el digiegg del valor. Que su hermana, Kari, y T.K. también se unieron a los nuevos elegidos y que la digievolución con los digieggs era necesaria debido a que un niño, quien se había autoproclamado, el Emperador de los digimons, había construido unas enormes torres negras, llamadas "Agujas de control"; las cuales impedían el proceso natural de digievolución. La locura del Emperador llegó a tal grado que él mismo creó su propio digimon; compuestos con partes de otros. Kimeramon, como fue llamada su creación, se dedicó a destruir aldeas y atacar a los indefensos digimon, pero fue hasta que Davis encontró el digiegg de los milagros que pudieron detenerlo.

Con esa crisis terminada el grupo decidió comenzar a restaurar los lugares dañados y Veemon y los demás pudieron alcanzar su siguiente etapa evolutiva. Ken Ichijoji, el antes nombrado Emperador de los digimons, logró recapacitar a tiempo y se unió al grupo para ayudar con lo que pudiese, sobre todo porque nuevos enemigos habían aparecido (Mummymon y Arukerimon) y utilizaban las agujas de control para crear digimons, los cuales no estaban vivos y sólo cumplían las ordenes que les daba su creadora. Su principal exponente fue BlackWarGreymon, pero este digimon fue muy poderoso y ellos no pudieron detenerlo ni sus creadores controlarlo.

En el transcurso de las batallas descubrieron una nueva forma de digievolución llamada "DNA", en la cual dos digimons se fusionaban creando uno nuevo. Sin embargo, el plan de sus enemigos llegó al mundo real y, con la ayuda de los antiguos elegidos y los niños elegidos de todo el mundo, pudieron controlar la situación. Sólo para descubrir que quien se encontraba detrás de todo era un enemigo que el antiguo grupo, el de Tai, había combatido, su nombre era Myotismon, pero en esa ocasión se había presentado como MalomMyotismom; su nueva forma evolucionada. Pero nuevamente la unión de todos los niños elegidos del mundo pudo controlar la situación.

Sin embargo, su última aventura había sido el enfrentamiento con otro antiguo enemigo, Diaboromon, quien en su forma evolucionada, Armageddemon, causó varios problemas en la internet y en el mundo real. Con la ayuda de un nuevo digimon y de la gente que presenció la batalla, lograron derrotarlo.

Cuando terminaron de hablar no encontraron otra cosa mejor que hacer que ver el paisaje. Presenciaron cómo se abría un portal en el cielo y un montón de rocas flotantes salían de éste posesionándose de una parte del espacio aéreo. – ¿Qué fue eso?– preguntó Davis.

–Eso fue un digiportal, es un portal por el cual se pude ir del mundo humano al digimundo y viceversa– contestó Marcus quien venía acompañado de los demás.

No pudieron seguir platicando pues múltiples explosiones se escuchaban cerca. Cuando subieron a la parte superior del tren por la salida de emergencia del techo, pudieron observar que habían llegado a la costa. Las tropas habían iniciado las hostilidades y el momento de la batalla había llegado.

Mientras esto ocurría, el ser de luz se encontraba reunido con Calumon, Bokomon, Neemon, Kudamon y los Gennai. –Los humanos ya llegaron al campo de batalla– les comunicó a sus acompañantes.

–¿Sinceramente creé que Tai y Agumon, ahora que han desbloqueado todo su potencial, sean capaces de ganar esta pelea?– dijo Kudamon.

–Claro que sí; eso es obvio. Nosotros fuimos testigos de su apabullante poder, es decir, ninguno de los demás muchacho fue capaz de ocasionarle gran daño– comentó Bokomon. Mientras decía esto, había despertado al pobre Neemon, con su clásica estirada de pantalones.

–La batalla es dura, pero creo que saldrán vencedores– le contestó el ser luminoso.

–Entonces, ¿ya va a traer los refuerzos?– preguntó el anciano Gennai.

–Falta poco, pero ya hay que empezar a hacer los preparativos. La guerra ya comenzó– al decir esto, el grupo salió del árbol y con sus miradas en el horizonte, rezaban para que todo saliera bien. Su supervivencia y la de sus diferentes mundos dependían de ello.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído! Especialmente a **Aoi Black**, **darkjeff **y **Guest**.

Guest, creo que este capítulo y el número 8 te darán algunas luces al respecto.


	7. VII

VII

Se vislumbraban varias columnas de humo en los alrededores de la costa, señal de que se habían iniciado las hostilidades. Tai y los chicos sólo podían observar el panorama. De repente vieron como las fuerzas aéreas comenzaban a abandonar los vagones para integrarse a la lucha en un escenario particular, un cielo completamente oscuro y nublado.

GrandLocomon y los Trailmon, llegaron a un punto en el que los rieles quedaban inconclusos, por lo que tuvieron que frenar de manera repentina. Al abandonar los transportes, las tropas se formaron para el ataque. Leomon al frente, inició la marcha hacia el objetivo.

Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue una gran muralla de 15 metros de altura. Detrás se podía observar una enorme grieta dimensional, su centro era totalmente oscuro y hacía movimientos ondulares. Tai observó que esa grieta ocupaba el espacio que antes lo había hecho la montaña Mugen.

BanchoLemon brincó directo hacia la muralla para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, el cual causó una enorme fisura. Luego fue el turno de Impmon quien, al avanzar en dirección al punto dañado, digievolucionó a Beelzemon. Este digimon era alto, vestía ropas oscuras, tenía una cola larga, llevaba un pañuelo rojo amarrado en el brazo izquierdo y portaba un par de pistolas en la cintura. La parte superior de su cabeza era protegida por un casco morado, dejaba ver sus tres ojos, los cuales eran color verde, y un poco de cabello, rubio, en la nuca.

Su golpe le causó un gran daño a la estructura, pero no logró destruirla. Entonces, Leomon se paró enfrente, acomodó hacia atrás su brazo derecho, y en un rápido movimiento lo impulso hacia delante, de él salió una cabeza de león color rojo. La técnica llamada el "Golpe del Rey bestia" terminó la tarea de derribar esa defensa. Con el muro caído, Leomon cerró sus ojos, de repente una luz empezó a cubrirlo y con voz fuerte dijo:

– ¡Leomon warp digivolves a... SaberLeomon!

SaberLeomon era, como su nombre lo indica, un gran león, cuadrúpedo, cuya característica principal eran un par de enormes colmillos. Su cuerpo era amarillo y tenía varias rayas rojas. SaberLeomon comenzó el ataque enfrentándose a un poderos ejército compuesto de diferentes digimons conocidos, pero que tenían una característica similar: todos eran de piel metálica y negra, y ninguno emitía palabra alguna.

Mientras tanto, los muchachos se adentraron a la fortaleza y vieron un gran tropa de digimons del tipo androide, por lo que tuvieron que digievolucionar haciendo acto de presencia Greymon, ExVeemon, Growlmon, Agunimon y GeoGreymon. Los digimons daban todo su esfuerzo, y les sorprendió lo fácil que les estaba resultando para la gran cantidad de oponentes.

ExVeemon y Agunimon iban a los costados golpeando oponentes, el primero con sus puños y el segundo con su Patada salamandra. Greymon, GeoGreymon y Growlmon aprovechaban su físico para embestir a las tropas por el centro, este último utilizaba de vez en cuando las cuchillas de sus brazos.

Al fondo se toparon con un portón metálico, el cual fue derrumbado por una Mega flama de Greymon. Al cruzar vieron a otro ejército, el cual estaba conformado por cinco tipos de digimons: Devimon, MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, Velgemon y Myotismon. El primero era del tipo demonio, de cuerpo delgado y brazos largos, tanto que casi tocaban el suelo, llevaba un par de cuernos en los costados de su cabeza y un par de alas en la espalda. El segundo era un digimon enorme, su cuerpo era el de un demonio, pero sus extremidades se asemejaban a las de un calamar y tenía un par de tentáculos en su espalda.

LadyDevimon era un demonio de facciones femeninas, la parte superior de su rostro estaba cubierta por una capucha, su delgado cuerpo se encontraba rodeado de cadenas y tenía un par de alas con curva hacia abajo. Velgemon era un ave de gran tamaño, las plumas de su par de alas eran largas y tenía tres ojos. Por último, Myotismon, era un demonio-vampiro, vestía un elegante traje, con una larga capa con un cuello en forma de alas de murciélago, y unas botas y guantes. Usaba un antifaz y su cabello era rubio.

Tai estaba sorprendido pues ya había enfrentado a la mayoría de ellos, a excepción MarineDevimon y Velgemon; y era un hecho que no guardaba ningún grato recuerdo de ninguno. Ante el incremento en el nivel de las tropas, los muchachos se vieron obligados a hacer lo mismo. BurningGreymon se dedicó a atacar a las LadyDevimon, Raidramon a los Devimon, WarGrowlmon a los MarineDevimon, RizeGreymon a los Velgemons y, finalmente, MetalGreymon a los Myotismon. A mitad de la ofensiva, el enemigo duplicó sus unidades con la llegada de refuerzos, por lo que tuvieron que retroceder para replantear el ataque y poder llegar a la enorme puerta que se encontraba al fondo del gran patio.

–Escuchen, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Davis, Takuya necesito a Flamedramon y a Aldamon– ordenó Tai.

Los chicos obedecieron y Tai continuó diciendo su plan. Después de comentarlo, Davis y Takuya dijeron: –Dalo por hecho– y los digimon mencionados aparecieron.

Aldamon, se elevó por los cielos y preparó su Bola de fuego, lanzándola al flanco izquierdo del enemigo. Posteriormente, Flamedramon utilizó su Bólido de fuego y se introdujo en ella, luego se comenzó a desplazar rápidamente hacia la derecha. Mientras tanto, Aldamon usó sus Misiles de fuego para terminar con los Velgemon que habían logrado escapar. Luego, MetalGreymon, WarGrowlmon y RizeGreymon se encargaron de derribar y exterminar a los MarineDevimon con sus técnicas más poderosas.

El plan marchó según lo previsto y dio los resultados esperados al quedar el lugar lleno de escombros del metal oscuro del que estaban hechos sus enemigos.

–Es impresionante, todo salió como lo planeaste– exclamó Marcus.

Tai sólo se limitó a responder con una sonrisa. Después caminó unos pasos hacia delante y con voz potente gritó:

– ¡MetalGreymon, destruye esa puerta!

El digimon cumplió la orden con sus Gigas destructoras y pudieron ver que lo que se encontraba detrás era la ruptura dimensional, lo que significaba que su verdadera pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Antes de cruzar los digimons regresaron a su etapa de entrenamiento.

– ¿Quién será el primero que utilicé su digivice para que los digimons recuperen sus energías?– preguntó Takato.

–Ninguno, aún no los usaremos. Yo les diré cuando sea el momento adecuado– contestó Tai.

– ¿Y, cómo sabrás cuándo es el momento adecuado?– cuestionó Marcus.

–No estoy seguro. Sólo tengo el presentimiento de que aún no es tiempo y de que reconoceré el mejor momento para hacerlo– respondió.

Aunque ninguno dijo nada, era claro que no estaban del todo de acuerdo sobre la decisión que su líder había tomado. Sin embargo, decidieron confiar, había algo que ninguno de ellos podía explicar pero que les hacía pensar que Tai tenía un plan.

Al irse acercando a la abertura dimensional una poderosa fuerza de atracción los estaba jalando hacia adentro. Cuando se encontraron del otro lado vieron que el lugar en el que se encontraban era un espacio vacío de tonalidades negra y roja. Podían moverse y desplazarse a voluntad pues, por extraño que pareciese, esa nada tenía suelo, y respirar no era ningún problema; lo cual les dio un gran alivio.

Mientras los demás avanzaban, Tai se quedó parado observando la inmensurable y vasta nada que los rodeaba. El lúgubre paisaje le recordaba la última batalla que había tenido en el digimundo contra Apocalymon. Davis y los muchachos detuvieron su andar al notar que Tai no los seguía.

– ¿Te sucede algo Tai?– preguntó Takato.

–No, nada, sólo recordaba algo...– empezó a explicar, pero no terminó pues, adelante, escucharon algunas risas.

De repente delante de ellos aparecieron cinco digimons. El primero, Machinedramon, era un digimon máquina y gran tamaño. En cada una de sus extremidades tenía tres dedos, sus rodillas eran cráneos, su cara era parecida a la de un dragón y en su espalda cargaba con un par de grandes cañones. El segundo, MetalEtemon, era un mono cuyo cuerpo era totalmente metálico, llevaba unas gafas de sol y un oso de peluche negro amarrado en su espalda.

El tercero, SkullSatamon, un demonio cuyo cuerpo era un esqueleto, su cabeza era solamente un cráneo y tenía unas alas de murciélago en los lados de la frente. Vestía unos pantalones, unos guantes y botas metálicas, tenía unas alas y portaba un bastón. El cuarto, BioSpinomon, un dinosaurio de grandes proporciones, bípedo y su piel era de apariencia escamosa. Tenía una gran cantidad de cuernos es su espalda y, en el centro de ésta, una fila de cinco filosas y grandes cuchillas.

Por último se encontraba VenomMyotismon una de las digievoluciones de Myotismon, era el más grande de los digimons que habían visto, sus brazos eran tan largos que casi llegaban al suelo. En medio de su abdomen llevaba una serie de marcas amarillas; su cabeza era pequeña en comparación al resto de su cuerpo. Su cabellera era larga y rubia, llevaba un antifaz y tenía dos pares de alas, las de la parte superior eran esqueléticas y enormes; las inferiores, pequeñas.

El nuevo grupo de enemigos seguía igual de silencioso que los demás, era claro que esa sería la característica común. Inmediatamente, Takato buscó su información en el analizador de su digivice, la mayoría estaba en el más alto nivel de evolución pero había algo que lo inquietaba:

–Muchachos, no encuentro ninguna información de ese digimon– señaló a BioSpinomon– eso me preocupa.

–No te preocupes, es normal, es sólo un experimento de laboratorio, un bio–hibrido que creó un científico loco– explicó Marcus.

Ya con la duda resuelta, los muchachos no perdieron tiempo y digievolucionaron al nivel mega.

–Bien ¿cómo nos lo repartiremos?– preguntó el impaciente Marcus.

Tai se apresuró a proponer un pequeño experimento. –Que ShineGreymon se encargue de VenomMyotismon, nuestro digimon más grande contra el de ellos. KaiserGreymon contra BioSpinomon, Gallantmon se enfrentará a SkullSatamon, a Magnamon le tocará MetalEtemon y quiero ver algo, por eso pido que dejen que WarGreymon pelé con Machinedramon– nadie puso objeción y cada quien tomó su pareja para el baile.

En un rápido movimiento WarGreymon desapareció de la vista de todos y un momento después apareció detrás de su oponente con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, Machinedramon empezó a mostrar varios cortes en su cuerpo y terminó por desaparecer; el primer enemigo había caído. Las otras batallas eran más parejas, exceptuando la de Gallantmon, ya que al enfrentarse a un digimon nivel perfeccionado no tenía grandes problemas por lo que con una embestida con su lanza terminó con él.

Magnamon conectaba una serie de poderosos golpes, MetalEtemon contraatacó con su "Golpe de metal" el cual consistía en un potente puñetazo, que mandó lejos a Magnamon. Pero éste respondió rápidamente con un Golpe magno y fue tan duro el impacto que hizo una fisura en el punto de impacto ocasionando que se volviera, literalmente, polvo.

KaiserGreymon esquivaba los golpes de BioSpinomon y, aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas, lograba impactar certeros golpes sin que su víctima pudiera defenderse. En un acto de arrebato, el enemigo pretendió atravesarlo con su garra, pero el golpe fue detenido por la espada de KaiserGreymon, quien la empuño fuertemente, dio un gran salto y de un tajo lo cortó.

Mientras que ShineGreymon lograba impactar a su oponente. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando, éste lo repelía con los fuertes ventarrones que causaban sus alas al moverse. A pesar de la situación, el digimon luchaba arduamente y continuaba conectando fuertes golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

– ¡Marcus has que ShineGreymon golpe en su vientre!– le sugirió Tai y al hacerlo apareció una criatura extraña, tenía dos manos y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz pero lo más molesto, a parte de su apariencia, eran los chillidos emitía. ShineGreymon con otro potente puñetazo logró destruir esa entidad y con él su enorme armazón.

La batalla, dentro de lo que cabía, había resultado sencilla. No dieron oportunidad de que sus oponentes utilizaran sus mejores técnicas, en uno de los casos ni pestañear pudo, y ellos no se habían esforzado a pesar de enfrentar rivales de alto nivel. Al poco tiempo apareció un agujero que emitía una luz cegadora y de inmediato supieron que era la puerta al siguiente escenario.

– ¿Es momento de que recuperemos energías?– externó su duda Takato, quien aún unido a Guilmon podía comunicarse con los demás.

–No, todavía no– fue la respuesta de Tai. Así que sin más retrasos se dispusieron a cruzar. Al llegar al otro lado notaron que el paisaje no había cambiado en lo absoluto, así que sólo se dispusieron a esperar la aparición de sus oponentes.

Del fondo, que era lugar en el que se concentraba más la oscuridad y no se podía visualizar bien lo que había, se llegaban a escuchar a lo lejos varías pisadas acercándose a ellos. Llegaron ante su presencia cinco digimons sumamente conocidos.

– ¡Pero cómo puede ser que tu estés aquí!– exclamó Davis.

Marcus comentó: –No puedo creerlo, esto debe ser una broma.

Mientras que KaiserGreymon se dirigía con Gallantmon:

–Gallantmon, parece ser que ahora tendremos muchas dificultades.

–Así parece, hay que estar muy alertas– le respondió.

Toda esta sorpresa se debía a que sus nuevos oponentes eran una réplica exacta de sus compañeros digimons en la etapa en la que se encontraban actualmente.

Tai notó que la impresión había causado algunas dudas en sus compañeros, aunque también estaba seguro que eso no afectaría en su desempeño en la batalla. Sin embargo, en su papel de líder no pudo dejar de pasar esta oportunidad para darles un mensaje. Con una mirada seria y que transmitía una gran seguridad en sí mismo dijo:

– ¡No importa quién sea el enemigo, no podemos darnos el lujo de dudar o temer, tenemos un trabajo que hacer y los haremos! Ahora, ¡¿están de acuerdo conmigo?!

Un fuerte "¡Sí!" se escuchó de los labios de todos y se lanzaron dispuestos a luchar su siguiente batalla.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído la historia. A la nueva seguidora: **Selenee Neila** y, a **Aoi Black **y **Guest **por haber dejado review. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
